


Win a Date with Peeta Mellark

by Bookgirl318



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark  Panem's most popular actor, is looking for real love.  His agent comes up with the idea for a contest where one lucky girl will win a dream date with the handsome man.  Katniss Everdeen of District 12 is the one he chooses.  Will the sparks fly between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote and posted on Fanfiction.net. I am working on reediting the work, so I thought this would be a great time to share it here. I hope that you all enjoy it!

**Win a Date with Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter 1**

The lights of the city created an amazing sight, but Peeta Mellark didn't really notice it. He was standing on the balcony of his apartment in the hills overlooking the Panem valley below. While it was beautiful, the handsome young blonde still felt an empty feeling inside. It had been going on for a month or so now, but he had only recently figured out what it was. Loneliness.

Peeta had been in the Capitol for two years now. At 24, he was living out his dream. He had wanted to act ever since his first school play role when he was 10. He had performed in every high school production, and then graduated from the dramatic arts department at Capitol University.  Once Peeta had his diploma, he moved to the city to begin his career.  He rented a small one room apartment, got an agent, and started auditioning. It was tough going, but soon he landed some commercials and small roles on TV. Before he knew it, the parts were getting bigger and he was moving from TV to movies. He began gaining respect in the industry.  Other actors and directors he worked with began calling his agent to ask if he would be in their next picture. Now, two years later, he had money, and multiple jobs lined up for the next couple of years. He was busy, and he loved it. He absolutely adored being an actor and getting into character.

So why wasn't he happy? Why is it that a few months ago everything he did just started to seem meaningless?  He had taken a long needed vacation and did some soul searching. The break revealed to Peeta that while he was constantly surrounded by people, he was still lonely. He didn't really have anyone who was truly close that he could tell anything to and be himself with. In his career, it was always about the face you put on. It wasn't very often that he could take the mask off to just be Peeta. He just wanted to find someone special to share his life with, to be a rock in the midst of this crazy world of his. He needed it.  He was ready for it.

During these wonderings, the door to his condo opened suddenly and in walked Haymitch Abernathy, the agent to the superstars.  The man had an impressive client list of glittering actors and musicians, including Peeta. He had seen something in the young man when he first came to L.A., and took him on after seeing only one performance.  Since then, he had guided the young actor to the right projects and auditions. His advice had always been spot on; even wtih the gruff manner it was usually given.

"Hey kid," his mentor greeted, "I brought you a few scripts to look at. There are a couple of good roles that I think would fit you. The one on top I think could possibly be an Oscar winner."

Peeta looked over his shoulder at the older man, "Thanks. You can put them on the coffee table.”  He motioned in the direction of the living room. “I'll read them later."

As Abernathy placed the papers down, he noticed the sullen look on his client's face.  Usually the kid was all smiles, so this mood he was in was unusual.  "Something wrong, boy? You look down in the dumps," he asked tentatively.  Maybe the young man didn’t necessarily want to confide in him.

_Peeta finally turned around and looked at Haymitch. His mind raced._ _Should I tell him what's going on?  I guess I need to get it off my chest to somebody._ "I…" he sputtered, "I'm just feeling lonely. That's all. I've been here for a while, and… I don't know….I'd just like to meet someone."

"You want to meet someone?" the agent said, "I've got a hundred girls on my list I could call who would go out with you in a minute. All you’ve got to do is ask."

"No." Peeta shook his head. "I don't' just want some random girl to go out with for a night. I could do that anytime with anyone I wanted. I’m ready to meet someone special.

“Someone special,” Abernathy repeated trying to let it soak in.

 “Yeah,” Peeta went on.  “Lately…I've just found that I don't want to mess around anymore. I want a real relationship."

"Again," Haymitch offered, "I've got tons of clients and friends who are single and would absolutely love to meet you. Any of them could be the right one."

The young actor sighed in frustration, "I'm tired of dating actresses. All of the ones you have set me up with before have been such snobs. They only care about their career and themselves. And anyone else I meet, I never know if they like me for me, or if they are just attracted because of the celebrity thing. I want to be with someone for real who just wants to be with me, not Peeta Mellark, the actor.

His mentor stood there in silence for a minute, then stood up and came over to place his hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Look here, kid,” he began. “I understand what it's like to be alone.  This is a lonely world in this business. Let me think about this for a few days. I promise I’ll come up with a plan." Peeta was nervous about what cockeyed idea Haymitch could come up with, but decided he was willing to listen to any and all ideas.  He nodded and with that the older man walked out of the condo leaving the younger man by himself and his thoughts once more.

A couple of days later, the agent was as good as his word as he walked back into Peeta's home and came into the kitchen. His client was eating breakfast.

"Take a look at this, kid. You're going to love it. Leave it to old Haymitch." He pushed an open laptop in front of Peeta's face. The young man eyed the screen and gasped when he saw the big letters flashing on the website that was in view.

**WIN A DATE WITH PEETA MELLARK!**

**Girls! Win a chance to win a romantic date with everyone's favorite leading actor. Take this opportunity to have Peeta Mellark, star of _We're Just Friends_ come to your town and be your date for the evening. One lucky winner will be taken on for the night of her dreams. Fill out the form below and submit it by Friday, March 18 th.  Winners will be notified by phone after the deadline.**

Peeta looked up in shock. "You've got to be kidding me. This is your idea?"

"You bet," the mentor smiled in pride, "and it's a doozy."

"A doozy?" the actor replied. "I'm probably going to end up having to take out some mental girl on a date and end up doing who knows what?"  He had stood up and was actively pacing now with wide eyes.

The old man pushed Peeta back into his chair.  "Calm down. I've got a plan." Haymitch came over and sat down next to him. "Look, once we get all the submissions, you can look them all over and choose yourself. Both you and I are pretty good and sniffing out the crazies. We can narrow it down to someone with qualities you are attracted to who sounds really great. You can take her out wherever you want, and if it goes south, I'll get you out of there pronto. I promise. Just give it a try. You never know what might happen."

Peeta looked again at the website. All of the worst case scenarios popped into his mind. But really, did he have any better options just standing here at home all the time? At least he would get to possibly travel somewhere and get out of the city. He was pretty good now at spotting the stalkers and hangers on, and Haymitch could get him out of the date if anything went wrong. He weighed the pros and cons in his head, and finally decided that he was willing to try anything at this point.

He sighed, and placed his hands up in defeat.  "Alright. You win.  I’ll do it."

The old agent pounded him on the back. "Great. I've given two weeks for all the girls to submit their information.  After that, we'll get together and figure out a winner."

          “Fabulous,” was Peeta’s less than enthusiastic reply.

The two weeks passed by in a flash. Peeta kept busy doing some prep work for the movie he would be working on in a couple of months.  It was a romantic comedy where he playing the part of a baker. To learn more about that life, he was taking some classes and actually getting pretty good.  Frosting was quickly becoming his specialty. He had just come home from making his latest creation, a beautifully decorated cupcake.  Peeta had just taken a bite when Haymitch marched through the door, laptop in hand. The actor immediately realized with the agent’s visit that the deadline for the contest passed yesterday. It was time to look over all of the entries.

"Here they are my boy," Abernathy pushed the computer in front of him as he popped one of the cupcakes in his mouth.

“Mmmm.  Delicious,” he noted.  “I think you may have another career ahead of you if your acting goes down the tubes.  Now, I’ve put in a filtering system to help you bring the number of contestants down. Start with that."

Peeta ran his hand through his hair dejectedly as he slowly sat down in front of the computer. He began by looking at the number of entries. There were more than 8,000. _Oh good Lord. I'll never get through this._ He saw a database with a search bar and categories to narrow down what he was looking for. He decided to start by taking out any submissions by males, as he did not go in that direction. Next, although he wasn't picky about age, Peeta decided that someone around his age would at least be easier. He marked it for all entries of girls between ages 21 and 29. He filtered out any that contained the words _love your movies_ or _you are so cute_ , the obvious words of fangirls. Even after this, there still seemed to be so many left. He was going to have to get creative. He thought for a few minutes about specific qualities he liked in girls, and then did one final search. _Likes to sing._

The results came back with only a few dozen names. He breathed out. Finally, he hit a number that he could deal with. Peeta began clicking through the different names and looked at the pictures. He thought that he would try just looking for inspiration first before checking out the full information. He came across one of a girl from District 2 name Clove, who was a singer, but also had an obsession with knives and punk music that was kind of scary. Another one was a girl named Cashmere, who loved music, but also posted way too much about how she adored fashion. The young man sighed. This was going to be harder than he ever thought. He finally reached about the 20th one when Peeta suddenly stopped. There was a picture of a girl, with dark hair in a neat braid, a small smile on her face, and the most amazing grey eyes. It was the eyes that caught his attention _._ They were so different and looked like they could see right through him. _I could get lost in those_ _forever._ Peeta clicked on the picture to find out more. The information he wanted popped up on the screen.

**Name:** Katniss Everdeen

**Age:** 24

**Hometown:** Seam City, District 12

**Likes:** Hunting, Singing, Outdoors, Books, Children, and Movies

**Favorite Food:** Italian and Cheese Buns

**Tell a Little About Yourself:** I work in the children's department of the library and spend my free time with my close friends and family. I love to walk and hunt in the woods around home and sing in the shower.  The rest of the time I read and watch old black and white movies. I'm petite, but feisty with an adventurous spirit.

**Why Should You Win this date?** Because I would love the opportunity to have a date with a great guy like Peeta. He seems like a really nice person and it would be great just to get to know him for real. To find out who the guy is behind the face in the magazine.  I'm just a normal girl who would enjoy the chance to just meet someone and have a great time together.

There was a contact number listed underneath. It was short and to the point, but seemed that there was no real ulterior motive that he could tell. This girl just honestly wanted a chance to win and meet someone special.  Just like him. It was a risky gamble, but Peeta had to admit that after seeing the picture and reading even this little bit about Katniss that he was hooked. Fascinated even.  So much so that he was absolutely dying to get to know more about her.  Decision made, he walked over to where Haymitch had fallen asleep on the couch. He nudged the older man to wake him.  The agent grumbled and opened his eyes as Peeta spoke.

"This one. I choose this one."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss**

"Good night Miss Everdeen!" Katniss looked up at the teenagers who were calling to her.  The students were all waving as they crammed into their parents' cars.  She smiled and waved back as the mini caravan drove off.

With the library now empty, the librarian picked up her bag and hooked in on her shoulder. She locked the doors before heading down the steps to head home. It had been a long day and she was tired. The eighth graders had a huge project on the Civil War for school and she had spent most of the evening assisting them with their research. Katniss was ready to get to her house, take a bath, and watch some mindless TV before bed.

As she began her walk, the young woman was startled when her phone began to ring. _Who would be calling me right now?_ She looked at the screen to check the caller ID. It flashed an unknown number with what seemed to be a Capitol area code. She sighed and slid her finger across to answer it.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Um, hi...hello...Is this Katniss Everdeen?" The voice on the other end was a deep male one that somehow sounded familiar, but she didn't' quite recognize it.  Katniss was still dumbstruck why anyone from the Capitol would be calling for her.  She was too curious to not find out.

"Yes, it is. And who may I ask is calling?" she finally replied after what was probably a long silence..

"This is…Peeta Mellark," the voice told her. "I'm calling about our date."

Katniss' eyes grew wide. _Peeta Mellark? The actor? A date? What in the world is he talking about?_ She could only think that this had to be some kind of prank that her sister and best friend were pulling. They were trying to trick her for whatever insane reason they had.  The caller was more than likely Gale’s voice disguised.

"Gale! If this is some sick joke that you and Prim have thought up, I have to tell you it's not in the least funny. Although kudos on getting a fake number." she fumed.

"Who's Gale?  Why would you think this is a fake number?" the voice answered in what seemed to be honest confusion. She took note of the tone, but Katniss was determined not to be taken in by her friend’s good acting job.

"Oh, please. You two need to just give it up. I'm on my way home now. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" and she quickly hung up. She rolled her eyes and kept on walking, even though something about the call continued to bother her. The thought that whoever had been on the other end of the call sounded completely different from Gale nagged at her mind.  She didn’t think he was that good at changing his voice.

By the time Katniss got to her door, she had let the incident go.  She walked inside to see two forms sitting at the kitchen table. One was a teenage blonde girl, and the other a tall dark haired man. They hadn't heard her enter, so she used her stealthy hunting walk to quietly move towards them until she was only a foot away.

"So,” she began as the two jumped in their chairs. “I don't know whose idea it was. But the prank you just pulled was really not that good. What made you think I was ever going to buy it?"

The two people she loved most in this world turned towards her and the girl piped up. "Katniss! You shouldn't scare us like that.”  She gave her sister a stare and scowl of disapproval. “What are you talking about anyway? What prank?"

Katniss rolled her eyes at Prim. "Don't be silly. You know what I am talking about. The prank a few minutes ago when you called me.”  They still looked confused.  She couldn’t believe their determination at keeping up the pretense. 

“You were trying to make me believe that Peeta Mellark was calling me to ask me about a date," she elaborated.  Katniss continued to gaze at the stunned faces on her two loved ones. They passed a look between each other, and then back at her.

"You said that Peeta Mellark called you? He mentioned a date?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, yeah. That's right,” Katniss answered in her growing frustration. “Where did you get the idea anyway? I could have thought up a million better plans than that one." She was beginning to get nervous. She would have thought the two conspirators would have broken into laughter by now at their joke. The two still looked completely serious though.

"Gale, we better tell her." Prim finally said. She got up from her chair and ran off to another room.

Katniss turned her eyes to her best friend. "Tell me what?"

Gale sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.  He placed his hands up in the air in defense.  "Just wait and let us explain before you get upset." At that moment, her sister returned to the kitchen with a laptop in hand. It was already turned on and logged in.

"Here" Prim said as she laid it down on the table in front of her. "Just look at this,” the older woman focused her eyes on the screen and saw a huge banner reading

**WIN A DATE WITH PEETA MELLARK!**

Katniss took a couple of minutes to read the details about the contest and then looked back up into her sister’s blue eyes. "Don't you see? You must have won. He was calling to set up the date!"

Katniss was still in the dark on how all of this could possibly be happening. "But I didn't enter the contest. How could I have possibly won?"

Both Prim and Gale's faces suddenly changed to incredibly guilty looks. After another glance at each other, it was her sister who finally confessed. "I signed you up," she said quietly.

"You what?" Katniss was still incredulous.

"Please don't be mad," Prim said pleadingly. "I found the website and just thought it would be great if you won and got to meet Peeta Mellark. If anyone deserves to have a date with him, it's you.  He seems such a great guy from all the articles I read about him. You’ve done so much for me.  I just wanted to give you the chance to win something great for once. I knew that you would never do it yourself."

"Yeah," Gale continued. "You work so hard, Katniss. You’re always doing things for everyone else.  You need a chance to get out and loosen up. To be yourself."

"So, I entered you in the contest." Prim said looking down. "Gale helped me.”  She stopped for a moment then looked back up to stand her ground. “I thought that you liked him anyway! You always said you enjoyed his movies and that he was hot." She was obviously trying to defend her actions.

Katniss seethed with frustration. "Yes, I like his movies, and yes, I probably said he was hot. You would have to be dead not to notice that. But that doesn't mean I wanted to enter some fangirl contest for a date with him!"

Gale piped up then. "If you girls are going to start talking about hot guys, then I'm going to go and see Madge. I'll need a boost to my ego." Her friend grabbed his wallet and opened the back door.

Katniss yelled at him. "That's right….run off to your girlfriend. Don't think that I'm finished with you! I'm still mad!"

Gale blew a kiss in the air. "Love you too, Catnip," he said as he continued down the street. Katniss gave him a scowl, and then turned back to the true object of her anger.

"So, okay,” she said with a huff and she flopped down on the couch next to her sister. “You signed me up for this, and I somehow won.”  Primrose nodded her head, not wanting to make the situation any worse.  “Well, I guess since I blew Peeta Mellark off over the phone that I missed my chance. He probably ended up just calling the next person on the list.”  Katniss was silent for a moment before shrugging as she glared at the blonde girl.  “Besides, you're the one who really loves his movies. You should have signed yourself up."

"I did," Prim said. "But, I'm only sixteen.  I think that it might be illegal for him to choose someone my age.”  She once again pleaded with her eyes as she placed her hands on top of her sister’s. “Please don't be mad, Katniss."

At the touch, the young woman immediately felt her emotions cool. She could never stay angry at her sister for very long.  Katniss blew out a breath. "It's okay. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me about it. I probably sounded like a complete idiot over the phone.”  She walked over and picked up the laptop. “Let me at least see what you wrote about me."

Prim guided Katniss and showed the entry form that she had filled out about her sister. She had to admit that it was truthful, even if the part about why she would want to win the date was most definitely embellished.

After the two of them viewed it and Katniss gave her approval, the two finally prepared and sat down for dinner. Then, they enjoyed what was left of the evening watching their favorite reality TV show together with Caesar Flickerman. Prim headed to bed about 10, and not long after Katniss went to her own room. She changed into comfortable clothes, and got under the covers to read the latest James Patterson detective novel. The librarian was lost in the action and mystery of the story when she felt her phone buzz with a text message. _It’s_ _probably Gale sending a message to apologize._ But when she looked at the screen, she saw it wasn't her friend. It was from the same unknown number that had called a few hours before. Katniss’ curiosity was peacking, so she quickly read the text.

_-Hi! I'm really sorry if I worried you earlier. I can definitely understand you thinking it might be a joke. I know it’s not an everyday kind of phone call.  But, I wanted you to know that I really am Peeta Mellark. I read your entry in the Win a Date contest, and picked you as the winner._

Katniss let the message sink in and took a couple of minutes to decide whether or not to answer. There was still a small possibility that it could be a stalker or crazy person, but something deep inside her told her that it wasn't. From this, she made her decision.  She was taking a chance and typed on her phone.

**_-Hello.  I wanted to say that I am sorry too. I shouldn't have just hung up on you like that. I really had no idea, I promise. When I got home, I found out that it was my sister and friend who had put my name in the contest. They confessed everything to me tonight and showed me the website. They put my name in because wanted me to have a night on the town._ **

Katniss sent it, and the reply was almost immediate as her phone buzzed again.

_-I’m sure you deserve one! Honestly, you don't have to apologize. Everything that happened makes sense now. It's really nice that they did that for you. Seriously, you are the winner. If you want, I would still like to take you out on that date._

Katniss felt her hands shaking a little bit at what she was about to do. _Here goes nothing._

**_-I'll allow it. : )_ **

Again, her phone buzzed almost before she could put it down.

_-Great! : ) I am not scheduled to start shooting my next movie for another month or so. How does next weekend sound? I can fly out on Saturday morning and we can go out that night._

Katniss typed out another quick response.

**_-That works for me. I have to admit that I can't believe that this is really happening._ **

His answer came quickly.

_-Believe it. Good night, Katniss. I'll let you know when I have some details for the date._

She smiled as she typed a final text.

**_-Good night._ **

The smile was still glued on her face as she placed her phone back on the nightstand. Katniss turned off the light, and somehow she couldn’t help but let dreams of Peeta enter her head. _I'm becoming a fangirl like Prim. You better stop it Katniss!_ Still, her grin was still wide as she fell asleep.

The next morning over breakfast, she told Prim about what had happened. The young girl squealed with delight.

"Oh my gosh! It's really going to happen. He is going to come here! We have to go shopping and pick the perfect outfit. You have got to look amazing,” she gushed.

"Calm down, Prim," Katniss raised her hands to stop her. "I know he might be a major movie star, but I just want to be myself, okay?"

"Of course you should be yourself.  But, you can still go buy something, though, right?" the girl looked at her with hope in her eyes.

Katniss knew that this was a battle she would not win.  "Sure, why not? Let's go shopping."  Primrose was thrilled and immediately went upstairs to shower and dress.  Katniss followed after cleaning up the breakfast plates.

The two sisters eventually headed out and poured through the department stores looking for a suitable outfit. Prim insisted that she try on everything and driving her sister crazy after only half an hour. Another forty five minutes later they finally agreed on a green sundress along with strappy black heeled sandals. Even Katniss had to admit that she looked good.  She thought that just maybe she might get excited about this date.

The week actually went by quickly after that. Katniss got wrapped up in extra projects at work and her usual duties taking care of Prim. It left little time to be nervous or even happy about the weekend. 

Before she knew it, Saturday was here. She woke up with the first tingly feelings about what was coming.  She was terrified, but at the same time in a way anticipating the date. She got even more excited when at about 9:00 that morning, the first text from him came.

_-Hi! I just made it in. I'm at the District 12 airport now. Waiting for my luggage : (_

Katniss smiled as she answered.

**_-Have fun waiting. I'm glad you made it okay._ **

**She felt lighthearted as she received his response.**

- _The flight wasn't bad. I'll be glad to get to the hotel to rest before tonight, though. I did some research on places to go here.  I was reading that there was a great pizza place restaurant.  How does that sound?  Is 6:00 okay? We can find something fun to do after eating._

_She knew the Italian restaurant he was suggesting.  She had only been there once, but the food had been fabulous._

**_-I think I know the place where you are thinking of. That sounds fantastic. I'll see you at 6:00._ **

**Katniss could almost feel the smile on the other side of the conversation as her phone buzzed.**

_-See you then. I'm looking forward to it._

Katniss nodded, placed her phone down and attempted to go about her day. She tried to keep busy so that the nerves wouldn't get in her way. She did laundry, cleaned the bathrooms, and even baked some brownies.  Time just couldn't seem to go fast enough. Prim was no help, either, fussing all around her.

Finally, in the afternoon, she took a long shower. Katniss dried off, got dressed in her new outfit, and spent more time than usual on her makeup and hair. After she deemed herself to be presentable, the young woman went downstairs to where Prim was reading a book in the living room chair.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling around so that her sister could see.

Prim smiled, "You look beautiful. Peeta is going to be blown away. I know it!" The teenage girl couldn't contain her excitement.

Exactly at 6:00, the doorbell rang. Prim jumped up immediately clapping her hands together, and ran to answer it. Katniss took a calming breath and followed her.  Her sister only opened the door partway, so she couldn't see who was behind it. She could hear, though.

"Hi! I'm so glad you're here." Prim was talking at an alarming speed in her excitement. "I'm Prim. Katniss' sister. She's coming right now. Where are you going to take her? She looks great, by the way. I helped pick out her outfit."

Katniss decided to interrupt at that moment before Prim overdid it. Pulling the door back more, she said, "Thank you, Prim. I've got it now. Gale should be here in a few minutes."

Her sister gave a knowing wink and walked away. The older girl looked up then and finally saw the person at the door. Katniss was almost frozen in place by the sight.

He was smiling and immediately recognizable. Katniss thought that he had looked good in his movies and pictures, but he was even more handsome in person. He was wearing khaki pants, and a blue polo shirt that only made his eyes sparkle more. And oh, his eyes. Crystal blue and right now gazing at her like he knew all her secrets. Words at the moment were failing her.

Peeta Mellark, the most popular actor in Panem, was at her front door.  And he was about to take her, Katniss Everdeen, on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta POV**

Peeta stood in the doorway looking at a vision. Her hair was down in soft waves and wearing a classy outfit that accentuated her lovely figure. And her eyes…oh, her eyes.  Grey the color of mist that seared straight through him.  _She's even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined._

His anticipation for this evening had built ever since that auspicious moment he first called her. He laughed inside at the memory of Katniss hanging up on him, so sure that a joke was being played on her. At the time, Peeta had been shocked by her bluntness and afraid he had lost an opportunity. He was left confused and thoughtful on his couch for a couple of hours afterward.  Something about this girl just left him wanting more. 

Determined, he finally made the decision to try a gently worded text and see if he could somehow smooth things over. Katniss responded and told Peeta how her sister and friend had entered her into the contest and failed to tell her. _No wonder she acted like she did._ She apologized and agreed to let him take her out.

Once Katniss had agreed, Peeta went to work of planning the perfect date. He wanted to really make it fun for her. Something told him that this girl had not had an easy life, and that she truly deserved a night out to not think about her troubles.  Not knowing much about the area, he searched the Internet for restaurants and other places to go in District 12. Checking out the reviews and taking notes, he eventually came up with an idea of how they could spend their evening.

Throughout the week, Peeta texted and called Katniss a couple of times simply to talk with her.  And the more he did, the more he couldn’t wait for Saturday.

**_-So are you the kind who likes flowers on their dates?_ **

_-LOL.  Well, considering I’m named after one, there is a good chance that it wouldn’t hurt._

**_-Katniss is a flower?  Wow.  Learn something new every day._ **

_-Well then, turnabout is fair play.  Your turn to tell me something new._

**_-OK.  My favorite color is orange._ **

**_-_ ** Orange?  Really?  That’s different.

**_-Maybe it is.   But I’m not talking about bright orange.  I like a softer shade.  Like the sunset._ **

_-Oh!  I can see that.  Very nice._

Their phone conversations were all in this same tone, and Peeta found himself enjoying every minute of them.  If Katniss was everything she seemed over the phone, then Peeta had maybe found the girl of his dreams.  Adventurous spirit, caring heart, and strong willed, she was definitely a complete package that worked for him. Every night trying to sleep was torture with the anticipation.  Finally, Saturday blessedly arrived.  Peeta packed a small bag, and early in the morning gathered his usual disguise to head to the airport.

Amazingly, the sunglasses and hat still worked, so that Peeta was able to get on the plane without being noticed. Escaping detection by the paparazzi and fangirls was getting more difficult by the day. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally sat down in his seat and buckled in. Peeta tried to read some of the scripts Haymitch had given him as a way to keep him mind busy and not worry about the evening. It was difficult, though. He had all of this nervous energy about the date built up, and time just could not move fast enough.

After what seemed like forever, the plane mercifully landed. Donning his cover once more, the young man got off the plan and made his way to the carousel to gather his luggage.  He let Katniss know that he had made it in, as well as his plans for dinner.  He was glad to know that she seemed okay with the idea.  Once he grabbed his bags, he rented a car to take him to the hotel. The attendant at the check in desk looked a little strangely at him and for a moment Peeta though he had been caught. But since using his fake name and identity papers, managed to escape recognition.

Peeta couldn’t stand just sitting there in the hotel room for long, so he spent the rest of the afternoon resting and passing the time by sending a few more texts to Katniss. He found that he loved this after a week of messages back and forth with her. Her responses were fun, but not necessarily flirty. If this was typical of her personality, he really liked it.

**_-Hey!  I know I said  “see you later” earlier, but I can’t help myself but to keep talking with you.  What are you up to?_ **

Peeta hit send then got up to turn the TV on.  By the time he got back to the bed he heard his phone buzz.

_-LOL!  You sound as anxious as I am right now.  I’m baking dessert with Prim to keep me busy.  When will 6:00 get here?_

He smiled as he typed his response.  Katniss was as excited as he was for tonight, it seemed.

**_-Not soon enough.  Dessert sounds good._ **

The fun tone of their conversation calmed Peeta down.

_-Yeah.  We make some pretty mean brownies out of a box here._

He laughed out loud then.

**-: ) I’m sure you do.  I’ll have to try them sometime.**

He hit send one more time and almost immediately got an answer.

_-I’ll save you one._

Peeta typed out a final text.

**_-You do that.  I better go for now.  Almost time to get ready._ **

He got a quick reply

-: )

With that, Peeta finally put his phone down and ran his hands through his hair.  God, he hadn’t even met this woman yet, and he was already halfway in love with her.  Just from texting.  How does that happen?   It made him even more anxious about actually showing up at her door.  It was time for a shower.

Peeta felt some of the tension drain away as he washed up. He dried off and got ready while a couple of Discovery Channel shows played on the television.  Finally, it was about 20 minutes until 6:00 and he could mercifully leave to pick Katniss up.

Hopping into the rental, he used the vehicle navigation to head to the address she had provided him a few days previously. Peeta pulled up to a modest, well kept, older house. Peeta put his hat and glasses aside, as he wanted Katniss to recognize him as he was. When he reached the front and rang the bell, a young girl with blonde hair flew open the door and started talking at 100 miles an hour. _Obviously a teenager. It must be Katniss' sister._ After a few moments of the endless chatter, though,  the door opened more and there she was. Peeta found himself holding his breath as he saw her. As Primrose left, Katniss looked up at him. The moment seemed to be full of electricity as their eyes locked on each other for the first time.

It took a moment for either one of them to speak.  "Hello Katniss," Peeta finally said.

"Hi Peeta," she replied with a cautious smile. "It's really you.”  He raised his eyebrow up at her.  “Up until now, I was still kind of in disbelief that this was real.  But here you are.”  She turned to grab her purse off a table then stepped through the doorway.  “I'm glad you found the house okay."   She stopped then as if she was unsure what to do next.

 _She's as nervous as I am._ Peeta thought this as he replied, "It wasn't hard. Are you ready to go?  I’ve got a car here."  He pointed to the small silver sedan parked out front.

Katniss nodded and they walked the pathway towards his car. He opened the door and let her in, and then got in himself before they set off. As they drove Peeta could see Katniss fidgeting in her chair. Like him, she was probably trying to think of something to say. Why was this so hard now when conversation had been so easy while they were texting?  Peeta racked his own brain and finally found a conversation starter.

"Your sister seems great." he told her.

Katniss smiled at him, grateful to have an easy subject to talk about.  'She's sixteen and impossible. I'm still punishing her for not telling me that she put me in the contest."

"Don't be too hard on her.” Peeta said.  “I'm glad that she did." He looked over at this beautiful girl for a moment before turning his eyes back on the road.

Katniss blushed at this, and he continued. "The name of the place we are going is Romano's Italian Restaurant. The reviews said the food was fantastic. Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect," she replied.  “I’ve heard about it but never had a chance to go there.”

“Really?” Peeta replied curiously.  “It’s not far from your house.  I would have thought you would know all about it.”

“We don’t eat out a lot,” Katniss told him.  “Have to save our money.  Going to restaurants just costs too much.”

Peeta understood in a way.  His childhood had been more like that.  “I understand,” he finally replied.  “That should make tonight even more special.”

This made her smile.  “Yeah, it does,” she replied, and they went on as he put some music on. The drive wasn't long before they reached a small hole in the wall place. As they got out of the car, Peeta put his hat and sunglasses back on.

Katniss gave a chuckle and commented, "Don't want to be seen with me?"

He laughed with her, "I have absolutely no problem being seen with you. But unless you want to be surrounded by autograph seekers and cameras all night, I highly recommend me wearing this."

Katniss seemed to understand and they walked in then. When the maître d approached, Peeta asked for a place in the back of the restaurant. They were led to a cozy dimly lit booth. They sat down and with his back to the front of the restaurant, Peeta felt easy enough to finally take the disguise off. They were given menus and looked them over for a few minutes before deciding to share a pizza once they found out they both loved mushrooms and pepperoni. The waitress came to take their order and she looked at them funnily when she saw Peeta. But, after looking at Katniss the girl seemed to dismiss her nagging feeling of recognition. With that they were left alone to wait for the order. There was that awkward silence again, before Katniss spoke.

"You know," she started, "I find that I’m at a disadvantage here. I've read so many articles that I feel like I know just about everything about you. It's hard to think of what to ask."

Peeta laughed again at her insight. "You know, I never would have thought of that. Trust me, though. There is a lot about me that isn't in the magazines."

"Really," she said, intrigued. "Like what?"

He moved closer for her to hear. "Like did you know that I can make the best cheese buns?"

"No way!" she playfully slapped at him. "I love cheese buns. Where did you pick that skill up?"

Peeta told her about his upcoming role as a chef and how he had been taking classes to look more realistic in the scenes set in the kitchen.  He regaled her with his adventures in cooking and had her almost rolling on the floor. Katniss was fascinated as he talked about it all, and felt like she could listen to him for hours.

“Sounds like you may have found a second calling,” she commented when he finished.

“Actually, it’s more like going back to my roots.” Peeta explained.  “You see, I was born in District 9.  Grain country.  My family owned a bakery there.  My dad taught my brothers and me everything he knew early on.”

“You didn’t end up in the family business, though.” Katniss replied.

“No.” Peeta said sounding a little sad now.  “There was a fire when I was 8.  It destroyed the bakery and our living quarters above it.  I had been sleeping over with a friend and was the only one who wasn’t home that night.  My parents.  My brothers.  They…didn’t make it out.”

Compassion for him flooded Katniss.  “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”  He answered.  “I’ve had a lot of time to work through it.  I lived with my aunt and uncle in District 1 after that and they were great.  They supported me through everything.  And when I told them I wanted to be an actor they were behind me one hundred percent.  I couldn’t have asked for better.”

“They sound amazing,” she noted.

“They are.” Peeta affirmed.  “But with this class I’ve been taking.  It’s like going back in time.  I'll be baking and the smells and work have brought back so many memories.  In a good way.  I feel in some small way that I am connecting with them again.”

Katniss placed her hands over his and gently smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," Peeta said with a more cheerful air, "It’s probably not a good idea to sound so depressing on a first date. I'm actually a very happy and positive person, you know."

Katniss looked at him so softly. "I can tell.  And don't be sorry. You're just being open with me and I appreciate that.”  She looked away from him. “I know what it's like to lose your family. I've been taking care of Prim by myself since I was 16. It's hard and it sucks. But you work through it as best you can and go on living.”

Peeta was floored at Katniss' words, only because for the first time it seemed like here was someone who could really understand him. He was smiling as the pizza was then brought to their table.

“You’re right.  So, why don’t we talk about living in District 12 and working in a library?”

Katniss laughed.  “OK.  I’ll tell you about this one kid who asked me for a copy of _War and Peace_ by Tolstoy.”

“That doesn’t sound too strange.” Peeta remarked.

“It is when the kid is only 8!” Katniss told him and her date laughed so loud she was afraid every eye in the restaurant would turn towards them.

“What about you?” she continued.  “Any juicy tidbits from the set?  I would love to hear all you know about Rue Williams.  She’s my favorite.”

Peeta gave her a fake pout.  “Oh, and somehow I thought that I was your favorite actor?”

“We’ll see,” she said with a smirk, and once again he couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction.  He regaled her through the rest of the meal with stories from his previous movies.  Conversation flowed easily until they finished eating and Peeta paid for their food.  He still sensed that the waitress recognized him, but left a large tip in hopes that would convince the woman to keep silent.

They both got up from the table, and Peeta picked up his hat and glasses.  Disguised once more, they left and went out onto the sidewalk, where he turned to her. "I read about this karaoke bar down the street. It's supposed to be a lot of fun. Would you like to go?"

Katniss looked at him in honest surprise.  "Karaoke? Really? I’m not sure. I've never done it before."

"Well then, there’s always a first time.  Let's go." He took her hand then and led her along the sidewalk for two blocks before stopping in front of a bar named Swan Song. It was another small cozy place with a lot of smoke, but Katniss could tell that people were everywhere inside and the music was blaring.

Peeta looked at her in question and she nodded.  They went in, and after a few minutes of working their way through the crowd they finally found a small table where they could sit and order drinks. The two looked through the list of songs in the folder on their table and after going back and forth for about ten minutes finally agreed on one.  They wrote the title on a piece of papers and gave their names to the host.

Once decided, Katniss and Peeta relaxed.  Together, they laughed and cheered people singing songs that were good, bad, and ugly. They got so riled up in the atmosphere that when it was finally their turn, they could barely make their way through _I Got You Babe_ because it was just so silly being on the stage in front of everyone. Both of them couldn’t stop laughing during their lines. The crowd loved it, though, and the couple got thunderous applause as they left the stage and sat down.

"I have to admit that is one skill I just don't have," Peeta commented as the next song began.  "I am a terrible singer."

"You were fine," Katniss replied. "From what I can tell, it’s not about how good you sing anyway. It's about having fun."

"You're right," he agreed. "But you have a nice voice. You should do a solo up there."

She immediately shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Oh, come on. You’ve already been up there once,” he argued.

“That was different,” she shot back at him.  “You were with me.  Singing alone is different.  I haven’t done that in a long time.”

“Katniss,” He said giving her puppy dog eyes that were hard to resist. "Please? Do it for me?"

Katniss didn't respond for a moment, but after a minute of looking into his baby blues finally gave up.

 "Okay,” she said.

Katniss went over and looked again at the list of song choices. After a few minutes, she wrote something on a piece of paper and whispered in the ear of the host as she gave it to him. The man nodded and Katniss came back to the table to wait her turn. She didn't offer up what song she had chosen.

“Aren’t you going to even give me a hint?” Peeta asked, trying to wheedle it out of her.

 "Just wait and see,” she told him and he gave up.

Eventually, Katniss’ name was called. Peeta gave her thumbs up and she tentatively went up on the stage and took the microphone. Soft music began to play and she began to sing.

 _Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

 _Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

Peeta sat there, transfixed by what he was hearing. She was amazing. Her voice was so strong and sure. He had to think it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard in his life. He couldn't take his eyes off of her throughout the entire song, but just gazed upon her glowing in the spotlight. His goofy grin must have shown as Katniss finished and walked back to the table.

"Was I that bad?" she asked.

"On the contrary,” he gushed, “you were fabulous. I think everyone was in awe of your voice. Especially me." She blushed as he was telling her this with his face just inches from her.  The feeling was electric, but it scared her and she looked away.  Peeta didn’t comment any more and they went back to enjoying the music.

It was midnight when they decided to finally leave the bar. Slowly they walked back to Peeta's car, both trying to make the most out of the time left. As they travelled along the sidewalk, somehow his hand found itself laced with hers, their fingers entwined together. It seemed like such a natural thing to happen.

They drove back to her house, and Peeta opened her door to let her out when they arrived. He tried to drag out every step towards her porch. This night had been great, and he really didn't want it to end. The light was on above the front door, and they stopped under it. Peeta realized he needed to make up his mind quickly whether he was going to kiss her or not. _I want to so badly, but we honestly just met. I don't want to rush things._ He finally decided to give her a hug, which he did. He placed his arms around her shoulders and felt her warm arms come around his neck.

"I have a lot of fun tonight. I haven't sung like that in so long.  It was a really good feeling," she said.

"Yeah, I haven't laughed that hard in a while either," Peeta replied. Then, ever so gently, he kissed her forehead. "Good night, Katniss."

She looked up into his eyes. "Good night, Peeta. Have a safe trip home."

He nodded, and letting go, she turned and began placing her keys in the lock of the door. When it clicked, he watched her open it and walk in, giving a wave before closing it. With a sigh, Peeta turned and walked back to his car.

The drive to the hotel was uneventful   He returned to his room and got comfortable. The events of the evening were still swirling in his head. As Peeta turned on the TV and relaxed on the bed, he couldn't help but send a text to Katniss. He didn't know if she was still up, but he was going to take the chance that she was.

_-I just wanted to let you know that I had a really good time tonight._

He pressed send and waiting for a few minutes. It buzzed and he looked at the response.

**_-Me too. Thanks for everything._ **

Relief flooded over him that Katniss had enjoyed the evening.  He sent one more note.

_-You're welcome. Get some sleep now._

It was silent after that, so Peeta guessed that she took his advice. As he relaxed, he thought that the evening couldn't have gone any better, even in his dreams. The connection he felt with Katniss had been nothing short of amazing.  He only wished he could have made the night last longer. Then, sitting upright in bed, he knew that he could. Peeta picked his phone up and pressed number one on his speed dial. A familiar gruff voice answered.

"So my boy, how did it go? Was it the worst experience of your life?  Or the best?" Haymitch asked.

"I would have to say it was definitely the second," Peeta began. "So much so, that I've decided I'm going to change my flight and leave tomorrow night instead of in the morning. I want to see her again."

The young man could feel the smile on his agent's face through the phone as he let out a whistle. "Really? Then it must have been great. Congrats, kid. Did old Haymitch come through for you, or what?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Peeta joked. "Don't get yourself puffed up any more than you already are, old man."

"Don't' worry," the agent replied. "Just remember you have to be here on Monday. There’s a read through rehearsal for your next gig."

"I know," Peeta conceded.  "I'll be on a flight tomorrow night, I promise."

With that the two hung up, and the young actor went back to lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. His mind was full of Katniss.  He couldn’t get the vision of her singing up on that stage out of his mind.  As he began to fall asleep, he finally came to one big conclusion about the girl he had spent the evening with.  If he had been halfway in love with Katniss before even meeting her, he knew that it was full blown now.

Peeta Mellark realized that he was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading. I know I haven't updated this one in a while, but I became busy with another story. This one is my focus now, so I hopefully will be getting chapters out faster. Thank you all for the support. I appreciate any comments!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss POV**

'Katniss. Katniss. Wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open as she felt Prim endlessly nudging on her arm. "You have to tell me everything that happened!"

Katniss put a hand in front of her eyes and the bright sunlight hit her grey orbs. She slowly sat up and grumbled, "And you couldn't wait until I at least had gotten out of bed and had a cup of coffee?"

Her sister shrugged and simply said, "No, I couldn't. I’m dying here!" The blonde pulled her older sibling out of bed by the arm. She led Katniss who was still yawning down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Forcefully, the young girl pulled out a chair and ordered the other to sit down. Pouring a cup of coffee, Prim pushed a mug in front of grateful Katniss.

“Now spill!” she finally ordered.

Katniss began recounting all the events of the previous evening. “It’s pretty simple, Prim. We talked and ate dinner at that nice Italian place on Main, and then had laughs singing Karaoke. After that he brought me home.” Prim was intently listening to every detail. She raised an eyebrow.

The dark haired girl blew out a breath. “Honestly, that’s about it. Not really much else to report.” Her sister continued to give her the eye. “Look, I had a good time. Peeta was really nice.”

“Nice.” Prim let the word roll on her tongue. “That’s all you can say about him? Come on, Katniss. Give it up! Did he kiss you?”

A groan came out of Katniss in her frustration at the persistence of her sister. “No. He didn’t kiss me. Just a hug.” Her eyes looked away to the wall. “But he texted me later to say he had a really good time.”

“Do you think he liked you?” Prim asked seriously.

“I thought so.” Katniss remarked. “That’s why I was kind of surprised he didn’t kiss me.   Now I’m not sure.”

“Did you like him?” her sister said with more of a smirk on her face. Oh, she was good.

Katniss sighed. “Yeah, I really liked him. It felt so comfortable being with him. You know that I don’t talk much, but he made having a conversation feel easy.”

The young girl had a pensive look that made her seem older than her age. "Wow. I’m so glad you enjoyed it, sis.”

Katniss shook her head a little and her sister protested. “No really! You deserved it. Overall, it sounds like it was awesome.”

She began to tap her fingers on the table as she thought. “Maybe he was just being cautious not kissing you. You are kind of intimidating. I’ll bet good money he calls you!” Prim got up and took her sister’s mug to the sink. She couldn’t help but give a little squeal. “I'm so jealous. My sister is dating Peeta Mellark!”

"Calm down, little duck," Katniss replied, "It was a great date, but I just don’t think anything is going to come of it.” She got up herself to grab a bowl from some shelves. “I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm never going to see him again anyway. He did his duty and is going back to his own life."

As if on cue, at that exact moment Katniss heard her cell phone ringing. She usually didn't receive calls this early, but maybe it was Gale.

She answered with a sleepy yawn. "Hello?"

"Good morning Katniss." Her eyes widened as she was stunned to hear Peeta's voice.

It took her a moment to gather herself together from the momentary shock. "Good morning, Peeta. How are you?" she asked. She gestured to Prim who was doing a happy dance by the stove.

Katniss quickly turned her attention back to the phone. "Great,” Peeta answered. “How are you doing? Did you sleep well?"

 

"Fine, “Katniss responded with a smile as she began pacing back and forth around the kitchen. “That is, other than Prim waking me up before I was ready. Now that I've had some coffee, though, I'm ready to go. Are you at the airport?" She knew he had an early flight back to the Capitol.

 

"No, I'm not." he replied. "Why don't you look outside?"

Katniss curiously walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. She gasped as she saw that Peeta was standing out on the front lawn. He waved at her on seeing her face. The young woman responded in kind.

"I thought you were leaving this morning,” she spoke into the phone while smiling at him.

"I was," he explained, "but I decided to take a later flight. I thought if you were free today that we might spend some more time together if you would like."

 _He wanted to spend more time with her if she liked to._ She was taken aback by this news. _If she liked to? Of course she would like to. She would have to be a complete idiot otherwise._ Hardly a moment passed before she answered him. "I usually go to the meadow and hike in the woods on Sunday. You could come with me if you want."

"That sounds great to me." he enthused.

"Why don't you come on in while I get ready?" she offered. "It will only take about ten minutes for me to get dressed and then we can go. Prim can get you something to eat if you haven’t had breakfast."

“Ok,” he says. You did promise me a brownie.” She smiles at the joke. “Just let me in.”

Katniss headed toward the door to welcome him. She passed by her sister first. "Prim. Can you let Peeta in? He’s going to the meadow with me today. I need to head upstairs to get dressed."

"He's coming in? And you’re going to the meadow together? “The sixteen year old squeaked at the news. “Oh Katniss! He must really like you!”   She dashed off to the door. Katniss headed upstairs to her room and put on her most comfortable jeans and button down shirt that she always wore for her hikes. She brushed her hair and teeth, and deemed herself presentable. Not bad for only ten minutes work.

Once back in the kitchen, she was greeted by a nice sight as the handsome actor and her sister were talking animatedly together at the table while drinking coffee.

"Are you ready Peeta?" she asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "I'm just going to pack a few sandwiches and some other things for when we get hungry later." She raced about the kitchen getting the food they would need and putting them into a picnic basket. Once done, she picked up her keys and the couple began to leave.

"Bye Little Duck," she said giving Prim a hug.

"Bye!" the girl replied. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

With a roll of her eyes and Peeta laughing, Katniss walked with him out the door. It was a beautiful day, and as he had his usual hat and glasses on, they were able to talk and stroll freely. She led him in the direction they needed to go to reach the meadow. Her favorite place in the world.

"So," she began conversationally. "You and my sister were talking pretty heavily about something. What was the big topic?"

"Gale," he said simply.

"Gale?" she questioned, then gave a knowing little smirk. "Are you thinking that you have some competition?"

Peeta returned the smile. "More like information gathering."

"Uh huh." she chuckled. "Look. Gale is like a brother to us. When my dad died and my mother just up and left us after that, he and his family were there for us. He helped get food and pay the bills until I was able to work enough to do it myself. He's been able to watch Prim at night when I have to work late. I know at sixteen she is quite capable of taking care of herself, but I still feel easier knowing she isn't alone. I guess that will have to change soon since Gale and Madge are getting married."

"Yeah, Prim told me.” Peeta told her. “She said that she’s ready to have some freedom."

Katniss looked down at the ground. “I’m sure she is. Just what every headstrong teenager needs.”

Peeta laughed as he continued, "I wouldn't worry too much. She's great. You've done a good job raising her. I can't imagine having to do that when I was as young as you were."

"Thanks." Katniss felt herself stand a little taller in pride. "I know she is. It hasn't been easy, but she really does well."

They walked along in comfortable silence after this. Like the previous night, their hands had become laced together without either of them even thinking about it. Nothing had ever felt so good or so right to Katniss. His hand was strong and warm in hers. It was secure and soothing. Almost like it was meant to be with hers. A very scary thought in some ways.

As they continued to walk, they eventually talked about inane subjects and she just enjoyed the company.

“You paint too?” she asked in complete surprise. “Boy, you really are a renaissance man.”

Peeta ruffled his hand through his hair. “Yeah, something I picked up on a whim in high school. I never thought I would actually be good at it.”

“Well,” she went on, “it’s probably a step up from shooting a bow and arrow and a deep knowledge of children’s and young adult literature.”

“Hey!” Peeta said in mock consternation. “Harry Potter is probably one of the greatest pieces of literature in our time.”

Katniss couldn’t help but stop and laugh out loud until her stomach hurt. She couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. It was all from the effect Peeta had on her.

As she finally was able to control herself, the young woman could see his blue eyes boring into her. “You know,” he continued. “Seriously, Katniss. Don’t underrate yourself. You should be proud of your passions.”

The way he was looking at her she couldn’t help but believe in the faith he seemed to have in her. “Thank you. I am proud of my accomplishments. They’ve gotten me this far.”

Peeta’s smile was wide as it was then they reached the meadow. Immediately, Katniss felt herself relax. This was her place, her sanctuary where she felt the most comfortable. She breathed in the air deeply then looked back at Peeta for his reaction.

"It's beautiful here." he noted. "I can see why you come."

She nodded and then picked a spot to place the blanket down along with the basket of food. Katniss suggested taking a hike through the woods first before eating, and he agreed. Katniss chuckled as she listened to his heavy tread with each step he took. Peeta was so loud, he would have scared every animal away if she had been hunting. She directed him through the paths, showing him all her favorite spots along the way. The tree she usually climbed and sat in if she was watching for game, and the little lake where she learned to swim with her father. She called out different plants to him, noting those that were poisonous and not.

 

They finally returned to the meadow after almost more than an hour, and found that they were famished. Peeta got out the sandwiches while Katniss put some fruit on a platter. He shared more about his life in the Capitol. She heard about where the best places to eat were, and the funny couple who worked in electronics that lived in the condo next to his. She laughed and laid back to look at the sky as he talked. He voice was so inviting, that Katniss thought she could listen to him talk all day.

She felt so relaxed, and watched as Peeta got up and began to walk around the grassy area. Katniss noticed that he was picking up dandelions that covered most of the area. With his hands eventually full, he returned to where Katniss was. He lay down beside her, and to her astonishment, began gently placing the flowers in her hair as it splayed over the blanket. She watched in awe as he did this, almost hypnotized by the action.\As he finished placing the last one in the long waves, her hear him draw closer to her ear.

"Beautiful,” Peeta’s husky voice intoned.

"You really think so?" she asked quietly as she turned her eyes towards him.

"Definitely." he replied, and bent down to cover her lips with his. The kiss was tender, soft, and warm like his hand had been earlier. Katniss could feel a million tingles throughout her body. She was breathless when he finally pulled away, but found herself wanting so much more.

He brushed some hair from her forehead. "I guess we better go. I have to get back to make my flight tonight."

She nodded in reluctant understanding. They got up and picked up all their belongings. Hand in hand, they made the trek towards Katniss' house. It was a quieter walk, and Katniss figured they were both lost in thought. The young woman knew that she didn’t want to let him go, but that once he left that was probably going to be it.   In all seriousness, how would any relationship between them ever possibly work? He lived in the Capitol, she was here. She was nobody, and he was one of the most famous celebrities in the country. She couldn’t see how it could happen. She might as well enjoy these last few moments as best she can.

They had reached the streets of the town and Katniss found herself smiling up at him. All of the sudden, two things happened at once. First, she heard the sounds of cameras clicking, followed by the voices of yelling females.

"There he is!" Katniss turned towards the high pitched sounds to see a group of teenage girls her sister's age or younger screaming and running towards them. The gaggle reached them before either of them could react and literally pulled on Peeta's arm and brought him into the middle of their group.

They were talking all at once and pushing papers and pens in front of him.

“Would you sign this?” one called out.

“I’m your biggest fan!” another one yelled.

“I love you Peeta!” one in the back screamed.

Peeta was wide eyed at first, but Katniss watched as he quickly turn on a smile that could only be his "actor smile." The one that he put on for the public and his image.

“Sure, ladies, “he answered them. “I’ll be happy to sign.

He picked out a paper from one hand. “How are you? What is your name?” he asked the red haired girl who literally had stars in her eyes. Peeta charmed the girls, and politely answered their questions and gave autographs to all. As he worked, he snuck Katniss a wink.

Surprisingly, a few of the girls even came over to her with questions and talking a million miles an hour

"How did you meet him? Is he as nice as he seems? Do you think you could ask if they need anyone for his next movie? You’re so lucky!" Katniss was unsure at first, but finally managed to get out some semblance of an answer to each of their inquiries. It took a good twenty five minutes, but finally they took care of all the girl’s needs.

“We really need to go now,” Peeta politely told the group. “I need to get Katniss home.” As they walked off, Katniss could hear a few more camera clicks and saw men out of the corner of her eye on the side streets. It made her feel a little uneasy, but she decided not to worry about it.

Once they were alone again, Peeta apologized. "I'm so sorry about that. I guess I forgot the hat when we left. Someone must have recognized me last night. They knew I was here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she soothed. "It just took me by surprise. I'm not used to it. You were great, though. I was impressed."

"Thanks," he said. "But you need to prepare yourself.” Katniss looked at him in confusion.  

Peeta clarified. “You did notice the cameras, right?”   She nodded. “That was the paparazzi. Our picture is going to be in the magazines in the next few days."

"Really?" Katniss said incredulously.

"Absolutely," he replied with a nod. "They won't pass up the opportunity to post a picture of me with a new girl. The public will want to have all the details.”

"What does that mean?" Katniss asked. She was not sure what to expect here. This was all so new.

"It means,” Peeta replied, “that you should expect lots of phone calls from reporters who will want to ask you lots of questions about you, me, and our relationship."

Katniss looked down at the ground in front of her. It was so much to take in all at once. They had only just had one date and people were going to want the complete details? She couldn’t comprehend it. Peeta could see the anxiety in her face.

"I'll let Haymitch know what happened,” he said to put her at ease. “If you have any questions, or if everything becomes too much for you, just let me know. I will get him to help you. You can trust him, I promise.”

She must still looked shell-shocked, because Peeta continued, “You can do this. Just be yourself. They'll love you." He was trying to ease her mind and she knew it. Katniss gave him a small smile of encouragement as they finally reached the front of her house.

Peeta turned to her and said, "Even with what happened. I'm glad I stayed today."

Katniss thought about it, and as overwhelmed as she felt, didn’t regret a thing. "I am too. I had a really good time. Have a safe flight back." She leaned in and embraced him tightly. His own arms tightened around her.

"I'll keep you posted on where I'm at." he said. "Take care, Katniss."

"You too." she answered. Peeta kissed her gently one more time before turning around and walked towards his car. He drove off and she watched down the road until he was out of sight. Katniss felt the bubble of her fantasy burst, and she sighed before opening the door.

“Hey!” Prim called out brightly.

“Hi.” Katniss replied and tried to smile.

Her sister immediately picked up the mood. “Is everything okay?”

“He’s gone,” she answered. “I didn’t think that I would care so much. But I do.” Her little duck just nodded and gave her a hug.

“Somehow, I think it’s not the last you will hear from him,” the young girl prophesied. “I’ve got a feeling.”

“I hope you’re right.” Katniss said. “Well, let’s not waste a good day.”

The rest of the afternoon and evening she spent cleaning her house and hanging out with Prim. They folded clothes together and ate popcorn while watching _Some Like it Hot._

Later, as she prepared for bed, she heard a buzz on her phone from a text. It was from Peeta.

_-Made it back home finally. I know you are probably about to go to bed, but I wanted to let you know one more thing._

_Katniss quickly typed out a reply._

_**-Oh yeah? What’s that?** _

_She only had to wait a minute before she got a reply._

_-If one of the reporters asks you if you are my girlfriend? Be honest…say yes._

The smile that lit up Katniss’ face as she fell asleep that night would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous.

 


	5. Chapter 5

** Peeta POV **

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 1145 to the Capitol will be landing in five minutes. Please make sure you seatbelts are buckled and your tote trays are in the upright position." The intercom crackled with the attendant’s announcement.

Peeta woke up from the semi nap he had been taking. From experience, he had found that this was the best way to not attract any attention. He sat up and felt the plane quickly descend before making its landing. After waiting the endless minutes to taxi to the gate, he finally was able to grab his carry on and get off the plane. Being able to stretch his legs felt good as he walked quickly towards the baggage area. He waited a little ways away from the crowd for his suitcase, until it finally came around. He picked it up off the carousel and looked towards the exit. Peeta smiled as he saw Haymitch standing there by the doorway.

"You actually came back," the agent said with obvious sarcasm as his client approached. "I wasn't sure you were going to for a little while."

"For a moment there was a part of me that didn't want to come back." Peeta admitted. "But, I keep my commitments."

The older man nodded. "The girl was that special, huh?"

"Yeah, she was." the actor said while running his hand through his hair. "I don't know how to explain it, but she is everything I could want and more. The only thing that kind of ruined it was running into the cameras and fangirls. Did you find out how that happened?" Peeta had informed Haymitch about the incident while he had been at the District12 airport.

"I put in a few calls," the older nodded. "It seems that someone at the restaurant picked you out and made the call to the media. The word got out then. The reporters knew you were there; they just waited until they could spot you. Does the girl know what's coming?"

"I’m not sure.” Peeta replied. “I told Katniss to expect to hear from all of the reporters with all of their questions. She's nervous, but she can do it. If she gets overwhelmed, though, I asked her to call and let me know so that you can help her. She will have no idea how to handle these guys if they get nasty."

Haymitch had a thoughtful look. "You know…I think I will call her anyway. Just to let her know which couple of reporters she can actually trust, and how to respectfully decline the others."

His young client breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Haymitch. I think that will help her a lot. Hopefully she can deal with the rest on her own. She's a strong person."

"And what about you?” the agent asked. “What have you to say about the girl?" Although his eyebrow was raised in jest, the tone was serious in his question.

"When they ask, tell them that I met an amazing girl and we had a great time together." was Peeta’s simple reply.

The older man nodded, and with that, the two men left the airport and finally headed home.

“Rehearsal is at 1:00 tomorrow.” Haymitch grouched his final instruction as Peeta got out of the car.

“I know, old man.” Peeta smiled. “Have I missed a gig yet?”

“No.” the agent answered. “Just making sure.”

Peeta laughed as Haymitch and his sedan drove off. Finally alone, Peeta unlocked his door and gratefully walked into house and dropped his bag. He sagged onto the couch and picked up his phone to call a number. It was answered on the first ring.

"Hey there," he said, "I finally made it home."

"I'm so glad." Katniss answered. She sounded exhausted. "I've already had three calls just tonight from reporters wanting to talk to me."

Peeta sighed, "Boy they work fast. Don't worry. Haymitch already said that he will call you soon to let you know how to handle the offers. You can trust him. It will probably be crazy for a week, and then it will die down. Something else always comes up and they lose interest. Life will return to normal, I promise."

"Alright. Although I think normal has been thrown out the window by becoming the girlfriend of a mega movie star," she said.

"Hey," he replied in encouragment. "Come on. Chins up, smiles on! You're going to be fine.” Peeta could almost hear her shaking her head. “We can make this work. Just be honest with the reporters." He was quiet for a moment before adding, "Miss you already."

Katniss sighed as well, “I miss you too."

“I’ll call you tomorrow to check in, okay?” Peeta asked.

“Okay. Goodnight, Peeta.”

“Goodnight, Katniss.” He regretfully hung up the phone then. He wanted to tell her so much about how he was feeling. He had a feeling that would scare Katniss away, though, after only knowing each other for only a day.

At that point, Peeta decided to change. He put on some sweatpants with white shirt and began thinking about the current situation. He had told Katniss before he left that she was his girlfriend. _He had a girlfriend._ This was an amazing revelation and the young man didn't want to take it lightly. Not that he had great experience with relationships, but he knew they all took work. Considering that this one was going to be a long distance relationship, it would probably mean even more work than he imagined…On both their parts. He wanted to think of ways that they could stay connected even though they were many miles away. Peeta didn't want to risk losing Katniss. If he was sure of one thing, he knew what he was feeling. The actor got out a piece of paper and jotted down some notes.

Over the next few days, the plans he formed that night went into action. While they were already using texting and the phone, the couple soon added Skype and Facetime to their methods of communicating. At least with those he could actually see Katniss' face, even if he couldn’t touch her. They called each other every day, always taking a moment to talk about their days and anything new going on. Her face would light up the moment she saw him, and it was the highlight of both of their days. Soon enough, they began to sign off the same way each night by kissing two fingers and placing them to the computer screen as they said good night.

The expected pictures of the two of them together in District 12, along with an article about Katniss being Peeta’s new girl came out within three days of their date. Titled **_District 12 Girl Wins Date with Supersta_** r, the paper prided itself on having all the juicy details on the new romance. As Peeta had predicted, Katniss came out sounding fantastic (and maybe a little nervous), but just like herself as she talked about her winning the contest and their date.

“ _I never would have dreamed something like this would happen.” Miss Everdeen tells Stars Weekly with a noticeable blush. “But Peeta made our date the most wonderful night ever. I won’t ever forget it.”_

Peeta was so proud of her taking it all in stride. And as expected, within the second week, Katniss reported with relief that no one was calling her anymore.

“Are you okay?” he asked her some three weeks later when the furor had finally died down.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered. “I guess it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, although I definitely don’t want to deal with any more people asking me questions any time soon. I’m thinking of changing my number.”

Peeta chuckled. “I understand. But you better not change your number without telling me the new one!”

He could almost feel her smile reflecting over phone. “I won’t. It’s those wolves I want gone, not you.”

“I know,” he boyfriend said. “It all comes with the territory. Being my girlfriend means you are going to have to deal with it once in a while. You sure you’re up for the challenge?”

“If you want me to be, then I’m game,” Katniss replied.

“That’s my girl.” He loved saying to say that to her. Peeta felt like he would burst open right then and there. The actor didn’t think he had ever been this happy.

Of course, he was dying to be with her is person. The one thing that made not being with Katniss easier in these days was his new movie. Production had begun three weeks after their date.   Peeta loved the set, the director, and the role. It was a fun witty script and he completely enjoyed playing a baker. It definitely connected him with his father in a surreal way. His coworkers were some of the best he had worked with. Usually Peeta distanced himself from the snobbery and politics that he found in people working in the movie business, but here they were really genuine. This was especially true of the young actor who was portraying his best friend in the film, Finnick Odair. They usually had lunch together and talked. He was one of the few people Peeta opened up to about Katniss. The other man showed understanding when he listened.

“I really miss her Finn. It’s so hard with her being in Twelve and me here.” Peeta lamented over lunch together in the Commissary one day. “I mean, we talk, but after a while it’s not enough, you know?”

"I went through the same thing once I met my Annie," Finnick told him in understanding. "We met and she was fantastic. She wasn’t one of those phonies I worked with all the time, but a real genuine person. I knew she was what I wanted in my life, but she lived in District 4. Her family and life were there and I was here working on set. She didn’t much like coming to Capitol City either. It was rough for a while trying to work it out how to spend any time together, hut we found a way. Marrying her was the best decision I ever made."

Peeta was curious after hearing the other man’s tale. "How did you do it? Work it out, I mean?"

"Well," Finnick began as he stuck a fork in his chicken. "It really came to me making the realization that while Annie was firmly planted where she was, my life was a little more flexible. We compromised, and I ended up moving there to be with her. I still keep a place here while I am working, but once I am done, I go home to her. Sometimes I’m able to convince her to come with me while I'm on set, too."

“Thanks, Finn,” the young actor smiled. “You’ve given me some things to think about.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” his friend replied. “If the girl is worth it like you say, then I know you can find an answer.”

The young actor took all this in as he continued working and spending his nights talking over a screen with Katniss. He was about to offer up an idea he had in mind during one of their conversations, but his girlfriend came up with more interesting news that overrode his own. She told Peeta that something had happened at work that day.

"My manager called me in," she started. "He said that I had some leftover vacation, and wanted me to use it as soon as possible. I was thinking that I might come visit you in Capitol City if it okay with you."

Peeta couldn't contain his happiness. "Of course it's great with me. When are you thinking of coming?"

"Sometime in May?" she said questioningly.

It was mid-April now. "That would be perfect," he replied after thinking over his schedule. "I finish shooting then. Why don't you come on the 7th? That's the last day. You can see the set and what it's like filming, and then we can spend the rest of the weekend doing stuff around town."

"Okay," she replied nodding. "The 7th it is. That means I will be there for my birthday on the 8th. It would be fun to spend it with you."

"I would love celebrate your birthday with you," Peeta answered. Katniss told him she would make the flight and hotel arrangements in the next few days and they signed off in their usual way. He went to bed so impatient for her to be there with him. If it was going to be Katniss’ birthday when she was here, he needed to start making plans.

Over the next weeks he focused on his work even more so that it would take his mind off waiting for May to come. He loved it as he heard her tell him about her late morning flight, and the hotel that was only a few blocks away from his house. Peeta enjoyed calling up some of the best restaurants in town to make reservations, as well as a few other surprises for his girlfriend.

The movie shoot was going extremely well, and finally the day Katniss was to arrive finally came. Peeta woke up before the sun, anticipation flowing through his body. He showered and dressed, ate breakfast, then got in his car to drive to the airport. Glasses and hat in place, he managed to sneak into the baggage area unnoticed to wait for her arrival. He heard the call that the plane had landed, then ten minutes later saw her descending the escalator.

Katniss saw him immediately, and ran over to place her arms around him. Peeta spun her around and they were both laughing. The feel of her in his arms again was amazing.

“Hey you,” she said as he placed her back on the ground

“Hey yourself.” Peeta kissed her with everything that a month of longing had built up. “I can’t even tell you how good it is to see you.”

“I know,” she said quietly as he placed his forehead on hers. “It’s so good to see you too.”

“Let’s get your bag.” He directed her back to the carousel. “We need to get out of here if we are going to make it to the set before the end of the day.”

They located her small blue suitcase and immediately walked out. “I’m actually really excited,” Katniss gushed as the Peeta backed the car out of their parking space. “I never thought I would visit an actual movie set before.”

The young man chuckled a little. “It’s really not as glamorous as everyone believes. Most of the day you spend waiting around just to get one small moment filmed.”

“I’m sure it’s more exciting than that!” Katniss argued.

“You’ll see,” he said as he continued to smile during their drive.

Peeta showed his badge to the security guards, who allowed the two of them entrance onto the studio lot and parked to the building where his film was being shot. They walked in together hand in hand. He was obviously not ashamed of their relationship as the actor introduced his girlfriend to the director and some of his costars.

The last person they met was Finnick. “Finn, I’d like you to meet Katniss.”He smiled as his friend raised a questioning eyebrow at Peeta when he was introduced. The blonde nodded at his green eyed friend, who animatedly shook the young woman’s hand.

“Well, well,” the bronze Adonis looked her over. “So you’re the girl who stole the heart of Mr. Big Shot here.”

For a second, Katniss seemed unsure, but caught on quickly that the man was joking around. “Yeah, that’s me,” she said. “You must the big lug of a best friend Peeta’s been telling me about.”

“Whatever he has told you is a complete fabrication.” Finnick replied.

The young woman couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure it is.”

“Well, good luck to you handling this goofball” the actor continued. “You have your hands full with his nonsense.”

“Nah,” Katniss said looking with complete admiration at her boyfriend. “I think I can handle him.”

Finnick couldn’t contain himself any longer. He laughed out loud where everyone could hear him. “Oh, you are a spitfire. You will have to meet my wife Annie sometime.”

“Any woman of yours should be very interesting to meet,” she answered holding out her hand. “I would like that very much.”

“We’ll have to do that,” the young man shook and was impressed by her firm grip. “It was nice meeting you Katniss.”

“You too, Finnick.” Peeta watched the entire exchange in awe. As his friend walked away, he notice the bronzed haired man turn one last time and wink at him. From that look, Peeta noted that his friend obviously gave his approval.

Next, Peeta gave her a tour of the set and his trailer. He enjoyed seeing the amazement on Katniss' face as she took it all in. He remembered that feeling well from the first time he had been on set. Finally, he found her a chair to sit in and watch while he got through makeup and costuming to shoot his scene for the day. Luckily, he got through his lines smoothly and eventually all the shots were completed. The director called a wrap and the cast and crew were let go.

Peeta changed and took Katniss to her hotel to check in and clean up. Finally, he was able to be alone with her as they went out to dinner.

Over seafood, he asked about her experience so far. 'What did you think of being on set?"

"It was amazing," she said honestly. "I had no idea what all went on.” She took a bite out of her roll. “You were great, by the way. It was interesting watching you. When you acted, it was physically you, but at the same time not you. I could tell it was a completely different person. You are more compassionate and self-assured than the character."

“Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that. People say a lot about my acting, but it’s even better coming from you. You seem to get what I am doing.” Peeta was definitely impressed at how she was able to pick up all that she did just from watching one scene.

“You really do a great job, and I’m glad you shared it with me.” She smiled at him and at that moment he thought he loved her just maybe a little more. Of course, that seemed to be happening almost every day.

They continued their meal and discussion until Katniss was about to pass out from exhaustion. Peeta took her back for some much needed sleep.

“I’ll be back in the morning to get you,” he told her with a loving kiss goodnight. She returned his passion, which quickly turned into a yawn. Peeta laughed, and Katniss couldn’t help but join in.

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized.

“Hey,” he said with another kiss to her forehead. “it’s not a problem. You’re exhausted. Just get some sleep. We can continue this tomorrow.”

Katniss nodded, and once settled, was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The next thing she knew, the sun was shining and it was past 8:00. She texted Peeta that she was up, and by 9:00 he was at her door.

This time, he brought her back to his own condo. She enjoyed walking through it. It was manly, but clean and at least had some taste. Peeta led her to the kitchen.

"Surprise! I made breakfast," he told her assuredly. He lifted the cloth off a platter to reveal what he had made that morning.

Katniss laughed. "Cheese buns! I hope these are as good as you claim they are."

"Better," Peeta replied.

They ate up the food voraciously, then lazily spent the day by his pool. She swam for a while, and then sat on the deck chair beside him as he was reading a script.

"Haymitch said this one is Oscar worthy," He lifted up a particular one from the pile.

"Let me hear it then," she directed and settled in with her sunglasses on.

“I’ll give you a short summary first,” he began. “It’s set during World War 2. The main character, my part, gets sent to the war. All he wants is to make it back to his girl. He almost dies in the fighting. When he finally does return, it’s only to find out that his love is sick. He goes to see her and professes his love one last time.”

“So tragic,” Katniss notes with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, but before she dies the girl gives him the hope to keep living his life. It’s actually pretty inspiring with the way it was written.”

“Now I know I’ve got to hear it,” she smiles at him.

Peeta then read the dialogue out loud to her. Katniss listened as he played all of the different parts.

"I think Haymitch is right. You should do it," she noted when he was finally done.

"I don't know," he hesitated. "The story is so dramatic. It would be different. I'm so used to the romantic comedies. This would really be a shift for me."

"I think you would be great," she encouraged. "It will be good for people to see a different side of you. Given the right role, you could do so much."

Peeta nodded as if to tell her that he was grateful for her words. He would really have to think about it. They cooked hamburgers on the grill and took a walk on the beach to look at the stars.

He was sad to let her go again when he drove Katniss back to her hotel. The drive was fairly silent this time. Before he knew it, he walked her to the door of her room. He kissed her and they spent the next moments lost in each other underneath the twilight.

“I had a wonderful day,” she said when they finally parted.

“That’s great,” he replied as he looked down at her, “And just so you know, a car is going to pick you up tomorrow morning at 10 for some birthday surprises.”

“Birthday surprises?” she said enthusiastically.

“Of course,: he chuckled. “You don’t think I would forget that do you?”

“No,” Katniss answered. “I just wasn’t expecting something like a car picking me up for _surprises.”_

"Well," he said. "you'll find I'm full of them.  Just dress casual and have fun."

“Your wish is my command, my lord,” she joked. With one last kiss, she turned the knob and went into her room.

The next day, Peeta waited nervously, hoping that everything was going according to his plan. He checked in periodically by texting Katniss.

**_-How are you doing? : )_ **

A few minutes later he got a reply

_-Amazing! I am having the best time._

Peeta smiled knowing that all he had put together seemed to be going perfectly. In the afternoon he got himself ready. He dressed in a suit with blue dress shirt and headed to the Palace Room, the most elegant restaurant in the Capitol. With a rose in hand, he waited until Katniss walked in, seeing the candlelit restaurant.

"Oh!" was all she could say at first. He himself seemed to be stuck in place, stunned by her beauty.

Slowly, Peeta walked over and handed Katniss the rose. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Taking her hand, he led her over to the table where dinner was set up. She was wearing a light orange dress with spaghetti straps and strappy heels. No doubt about it, she was beautiful. The food was excellent and he knew he had won when she took her first bite of lobster and gave an "Mmmm."

"So," Peeta said smugly as they were finishing, "I assume you've had a good birthday?"

"It's been great," she enthused. "It started with a massage, which was heavenly, by the way. Then I got a manicure and pedicure. After that, I got whisked off to the nicest clothing store in the country to pick out this outfit, followed by another salon visit with the top hair and makeup designers. And if that wasn’t enough, now I am eating the most delicious food I have ever tasted and spending time with you. Yeah, I'd have to say that it's been the best birthday."

"I'm glad," Peeta chuckled. "It's not over yet, either."

"Really?" she said in amazement. "What more could there be?"

He smiled secretively and said, "Just eat dessert and I'll tell you when you're done."

She followed his instructions, and once the food was cleaned up, he gave her a small bag.

“What is this?” she asked.

“As amazing as you look, you’re going to want to change for the next part of the evening,” he told her.

Katniss looked at him suspiciously, but went to the bathroom. Peeta changed himself into comfortable jeans, a white t-shirt with a leather jacket.   Once ready, he then found Katniss in her own casual clothing and took her outside. Waiting there was a motorcycle, shiny and beautiful. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Ever been on one?" Peeta asked her.

"No," she replied, "but I get the feeling I'm about to." He smiled as he handed Katniss a helmet and they got on. He started up the engine and drove off. He could feel Katniss place her arms around his waist, drawing herself even closer as he picked up speed. Peeta drove up into the hills and the peaceful feeling of the ride overtook them both. She placed her head on his shoulder and he could feel her relax with each mile. He relished the feeling and wished he could freeze this moment.

Finally, he came to the spot he was looking for. It was a cliff at the highest point of the hills, directly overlooking the entire city. Peeta stopped and turned off the engine. He found that he had timed it perfectly. Within a few minutes, the colors of the sky changed to their soft orange hue as the sun set in front of them. Peeta watched her eyes take in the beauty of the moment.

"Happy Birthday Katniss," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she replied. "You’ve made it so special. Everything has been just perfect."

"You're welcome." Peeta let the moment go silent, but then decided it was now or never. He was going to take the chance.

The young man looked directly into her grey eyes. "I love you."

Her gaze met his in equal intensity. "I love you, too." Peeta leaned in then and kissed her more passionately than any they had shared before. He wondered how he would ever let her leave again after this.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Katniss POV** _

_How did I get here?_ Katniss looked at herself in the mirror. Six months ago she was a normal young woman living and working in District 12. Now, here she was, getting ready for the red carpet premiere of a movie. More importantly, she was the date of the star of the film.

She put a few finishing touches of makeup on her face. _Am I ready for this?_ Raady or not, Peeta's new movie was having its first showing tonight. He had begged her to come, claiming he wanted to show her off to the world. The thought of the cameras and lights on her still made Katniss extremely nervous. But Peeta would be there, as he had been for all these months now.

How fast the time had gone, too. After Katniss had come to visit Peeta and been given the best birthday of her life, she reluctantly got on a plane the following morning.

Peeta kissed her fiercely as they stood in front of the security lines. “I wish there was a way that I could make you stay.”

“Me too,” she sighed. “But I have to get back to Prim.”

“I know.” Peeta replied as he took her hands. “Look, I’m sure we can come up with some plan to see each other. Maybe a kind of schedule? Anything is better than not seeing you at all.”

“That sounds good to me,” Katniss said. “I’m not sure how often I can come here though. It could get pretty expensive.”

“I understand,” he answered nodding his head. “I can probably travel to you, and then when you are able to you can travel here.”

“As long as you’re okay with coming to Twelve,” she replied softly.

“Of course I am.” Peeta smiled. “You’re there. That makes everything worthwhile.” He breathed in. “Besides, we would probably have more privacy.”

Katniss nodded her agreement. “Don’t get me wrong. I have no problem with everyone knowing that we are together…but I just don’t want the cameras constantly in my face.”

“I don’t either,” he said. “I can’t guarantee you that we will never get our picture taken. That’s the nature of the business, but I will do everything I can to keep it to a minimum.”

Peeta looked deep into those grey eyes. “I love you, Katniss.”

“I love you too, Peeta.” They kissed again then until the message came over the intercom announcing her flight. She picked up her bags and joined the line of people. Katniss kept looking back at him, waiting until the last second possible to turn forward. Before she did, she saw Peeta mouth one last “I love you,” and then reluctantly let him go.

Over the next months, a kind of routine set in. They would talk each night, and every two to three weeks Peeta would fly to District 12 and spend the weekend with her. To avoid the press, the two of them would spend most of their time at her house. They would play games with Prim, and Katniss introduced him to some of her favorite old movies that he had never seen. She was tickled when Peeta first watched _Rear Window_ and his eyes were glued to the screen the entire time. Every once in a while she would spot a photographer taking their picture together while walking the streets. A reporter would call to get any update on her and Peeta, and a photograph and article would inevitably end up in the next week's gossip magazine. Katniss sighed as the whole thing still made her feel uncomfortable, although being with Peeta himself was the most natural thing in the world. She just hated talking about it for the public.

Peeta would always come to District 12 to visit her, as Katniss couldn't afford to make so many trips to the Capitol. So, he made flight after flight and she was grateful for the effort he put in just to see her. Each time they became closer and closer. Peeta offered to pay for her to come back to the Capitol, as well, but she wouldn't accept it. So, now she was back for the first time since the trip she made in May. A few weeks ago he had told her about the premiere and how much he wanted her to come and share the moment with him. Katniss found just enough money in her savings to pay for another three day weekend, and packed her bags. Peeta had been thrilled when she told him she was coming.

When she arrived this time, a car with a driver picked her up at the airport, as Peeta was doing an interview. He was there when she got to his condo, though, and she could see the excitement in his face.

"Are you excited about the premiere, or just happy to see me?" she joked.

"Both!" Peeta answered, and laughed with Katniss as they embraced.

They got into his car and headed to a café on the beach where she got to meet Finnick and his wife Annie. The quartet sat down to order, and Katniss was flooded with questions from the couple who wanted to get to know her. Eventually, the men began their own side conversation, so the girls were able to talk one on one.

"Welcome to the Celebrity No Name Significant Others Club." Annie noted.

Katniss smiled, "There's a club? I didn't realize there were enough of us to form one."

"You wouldn't think so, but there are more of us than you realize," the quiet girl explained. "Most of them tend to date each other, but once in a while the good ones find someone outside the industry that makes them happy. Looks like you fit the bill. Peeta can't keep his eyes off of you."

"Is it hard being apart so much when he's working?" the younger girl asked. "Don't you worry about all these gorgeous women around him? The cameras taking their pictures all the time? When I was one set with Peeta, I felt so small next to all the glamour here."

"It was really hard at first," Annie confirmed, "I mean, look at my husband. He's every woman's dream, and who was I to think that I could keep his attention next to all those actresses he worked with. They were all over him too, as you would expect." Katniss was all ears as she continued, "But I finally realized that I had to make peace that this is Finnick's job, and he loves it. All of the glamour is a part of that. I had to accept that and remember, that when it's all over, he comes home to me."

Hearing this from someone who had been in her position lifted Katniss' spirits. The group finished their lunch and she gave Annie a hug as they parted. The married woman gave her one last piece of advice.

"Call me if you need to talk." she said. "I've been there and know how it can get."

Katniss nodded and she left with Peeta where they began to get ready for the big evening. Once again her boyfriend had managed to have her pampered. She was prepped and cleaned up, styled and made up at her hotel. Finally, a blue strapless floor length gown was brought out and placed on her body. She had to stop when she saw herself in the mirror. _She looked like a princess._ She had to admit she kind of felt like one, and when there was a knock at her door and Peeta stood there in a tux, Katniss smiled at the thought that he was the handsome prince come to take her away.

He led her downstairs to a waiting limo and opened the door to let Katniss in. As the car drove off he placed his arms around her and said in her ear, "You look amazing. I'm so glad you're here."

She looked up at him, "Thank you. You look fantastic yourself, but that probably isn't hard to do." He chuckled at this and Katniss continued, "I can't believe I am going to an actual movie premiere. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be," he said soothingly. "We will get out, walk down the carpet, they will take a few photos and then go into the building and watch the movie. Once it's over we can go to the after party to celebrate. I'll be with you the whole time."

Katniss nodded, "Okay." She still couldn't stop her hands shaking, though, as they drove through the city. Eventually the car stopped, and the door was opened. Peeta took her hand and helped her out. She was immediately bombarded by flashbulbs going off. They were everywhere. The sounds of screaming invaded her ears and Katniss finally made sense of the scene. They were on a red carpet that led into the Chinese looking building. On either side were people yelling at the tops of the lungs, mostly girls. Cameramen were surrounding the area where they were now standing. She was so stunned, she could do nothing but look around at everything. Katniss noticed that Peeta was waving towards the crowd and smiling. She looked up at him, unsure at whether she should do the same or not.

Finally, Peeta began walking down the carpet. Cameras kept going off around them and as they reached to where the lines of the crowd began, a TV reporter suddenly took Peeta to the side, practically wrenching him from her arm. All she could do was stand there as her boyfriend looked over his shoulder at her, then turned back to the interviewer and began answering questions. Katniss felt alone and silly just standing there, and could feel herself shrink amongst everything. After the interview was over, Peeta motioned for her to come to him. Before she could reach him, though, he was overtaken by a group of fans seeking autographs. Of course he obliged.

Katniss took it all in. _What in the world is going on here?_ On and on it all went. All the way down the carpet he was tossed between interviews and shaking the hands of the onlookers. She began to feel completely invisible. _Why am I even here?_ Her face tried to keep some semblance of a smile on as someone tapped her shoulder. The man had an earpiece on along with clipboard in hand.

"I've been told to take you to your seat. Mr. Mellark could be out here for a while." He said sharply.

All Katniss could do was nod her head and follow the man into the building. He silently guided her into the theater and pointed to a seat in the middle of the next to last row. She sat down and waited alone. _What a disaster._ _Annie is right, you definitely are a no name significant other._ She sitried to occupy her mind until Peeta finally walked in. She sighed with relief as he sat down, hoping to talk to him. As soon as he was in his chair, though, the movie began without a chance to say anything.

She sat through the movie, a funny romantic tale of a baker who is giving lessons, who falls in love with a young woman who is helpless in the kitchen. Katniss thoroughly enjoyed it and Peeta was fantastic in it. She clapped along with the rest of the crowd when it ended. Peeta went to the stage with the rest of the cast to take their bows. After that, Katniss tried to follow the crowd to the ballroom adjoining the theater for the celebratory party. Peeta would walk in with his costars.

As she entered the ballroom, Katniss finally saw a familiar face. She waved at Annie and walked over.

"How are you surviving?" Finnick's wife asked as they met up.

Katniss let her feelings out. "Terrible," she said. "I feel invisible. All I did was stand there while Peeta was talking and meeting people, then sat in the theater alone with my thoughts. All I can say was that the movie was great."

Annie gave her a pat. "It gets better with time, I promise."

"I hope so," she replied. "Look, tell Peeta I'm had to go use the restroom."

Her new friend nodded and Katniss walked to the luxurious woman's accomodations. She walked in and found a stall. Soon after she could hear two other women coming in and they were talking.

"Wasn't the movie great? I loved it, and Peeta was magnificent," one of them gushed.

"I know, did you see him out there. He looked magnificent, too." the other said.

"So sexy in that tux. By the way, did you see the girl with him? Oh my gosh, so lost! She just stood there like a bump on a log. So embarrassing for him." the first one was talking again.

"I know," the second one continued. "She was dressed up, but you can tell she is so not in the industry. I think it was that girl in the magazines a few months ago. You know, the one who won the date with him?"

"Oh yes, I remember, the little librarian from District 12," the first one agreed. "So out of her league. Seriously, what is he doing with her? He could have anyone, and I mean ANYONE, and he chooses to be with her? Must be for some publicity reason."

"Yeah," the second one said, "I'm sure Haymitch has something up his sleeve with that. You never know! I'm sure Peeta will be through with her soon. I hear Glimmer Stone still wants him badly." Both women giggled at this and continued their conversation as they walked out.

Katniss felt like throwing up. To hear such things said about herself and Peeta. It made her think. _Could everything that had happened over these last six month have been for publicity? To make Peeta's image look better?_ She didn't want to think that about him. He wasn't like that. She knew him. Or at least, she thought she did. Katniss hated that doubts were filling her mind. She had to shake them and finally talk to Peeta. She took a few minutes longer, went out, splashed some water on her face, and gathered her courage.

Walking out again into the ballroom, Katniss gasped at the sight that met her. There was a beautiful waltz playing, and two people were dancing. One was instantly recognizable as Peeta. The other was also familiar to Katniss. It was Glimmer Stone, the glamorous starlet who had been the costar in a three of Peeta's previous films. They were smiling at each other as they swirled around the floor, and then Glimmer placed her hands around Peeta's neck and kissed him.

Katniss was glued to her spot from the shock, tears welling up in her eyes. She finally blinked, then on instinct turned and walked out of the room. She couldn't take any more. She went outside and quickly hailed a taxi on the street, directing it to her hotel. Once there, Katniss quickly got out of her dress and shoes, placing them in the closet. She changed, then quickly placed all of her belongings into her suitcase.

Before she left, she wrote Peeta a note. Katniss felt she couldn't leave him without some kind of explanation. She went to the lobby and left it at the front desk, then got another cab to take her to the airport. She went to the ticket desk and waited until she could talk to one of the agents.

At her turn, she went up to the desk and asked, "I have a ticket for tomorrow. Could I get a flight tonight instead?" There was a flight leaving in 20 minutes with plenty of seats. The ticket was quickly changed. Katniss passed through security and found her gate. The plane was already boarding and she showed her ticket and walked on. She sat in her seat by the window, placing her sunglasses on, so that no one could see the tears that she let fall.

The plane took off, taking her away from it all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Peeta’s POV**

_There were too many choices here. How was he ever going to decide which one to pick for her_? Peeta looked down at the variety of rings sparkling in the cases. It wasn't as if he had any experience picking an engagement ring out before. He sighed as he began to look at the rows of diamonds again. They were all beautiful, but he wanted it to be perfect.

It had been about two months previous when Peeta knew that he wanted to marry Katniss. She was everything he could ever want, and he wanted to share and spend the rest of his life with her. In thinking about how and when to propose, he remembered the premiere of his new movie. It would be a glamorous event in the first place. Katniss would be all dressed up for it. They could walk the red carpet, and enjoy the movie and after party. What better way to cap off what would already be a great evening by taking her aside and asking her to be his wife. Peeta smiled as he thought about it and the plan formed in his mind.

So, here he was at the premier jewelry store in the Capitol, trying to pick out the perfect ring to give to Katniss. He just didn't know how to choose. He must have looked completely baffled, because an employee finally came over and asked if she could be of assistance.

"I'm trying to pick an engagement ring for my girlfriend," he told the woman.

"Of course, why don't we come over-." Peeta looked up as the woman suddenly stopped talking. He knew what that meant. _She recognized me._ She gave out a quiet "Oh my" in her astonishment. Peeta tried to plead with her.

"Please don't tell anyone. I want this to be special without the gossip magazines finding out. Can you keep it a secret?" The employee happily nodded and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Of course. I would be happy to help you." She took him over to a desk where she explained about the different colors, cuts, and sizes of the diamonds. They looked over many choices until Peeta was satisfied with a 1 carrot pear shaped diamond set in a simple gold band. It was very nice, but not too flashy. It would look amazing on Katniss' hand. He paid and thanked the attendant for her help. Walking out of the store, he was so anticipating the moment that Peeta could only wish that the day would get here.

It was another week before Katniss was scheduled to arrive, but finally the day came. In his own excitement, Peeta woke up early, and prepared for an interview on one of the morning shows. He wouldn't be able to meet her at the airport, but planned to be back at home when she got there. He did his duty promoting the movie, and then made his way home. Within fifteen minute the door opened and there she was. She ran over and he twirled her around, followed by a lingering kiss.

They made their way to a lunch he planned out with Finnick and Annie. Peeta was happy when he saw the two women talking together, as he knew Katniss would need a friend to help her navigate this crazy world he lived in. They seemed to hit it off really well. He smiled a secret smile at how well his plan seemed to be going. Finnick gave him a quick thumbs up before they parted showing his approval.

Peeta left Katniss to get ready for the evening, and he went through his own ritual of dressing for the special occasion, putting the ring box in his inside jacket pocket. Excitement filled him at the thought that they could be engaged by the end of the night. When he picked Katniss up in the limo, she looked stunning, and Peeta made sure to tell her so. He could sense her nervousness throughout the ride, and he tried to ease her mind.

"It will be okay." Peeta kept repeating to her while rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Eventually they made it to the theater. Peeta got out of the car and took Katniss' hand to help her out. As soon as she emerged, he felt her tense up completely. Her hand was like stone in his. She seemed frozen in place, but once he led her to walking she gave a small smile. He saw this as a sign she had calmed at least a little.

Peeta was about to say something to her, when his arm was taken and he was turned abruptly towards a camera. A microphone was pushed in his face.

"How are you enjoying the evening so far Peeta?" the male reporter asked. "Everyone is saying the movie is fantastic."

He tried to turn to see Katniss, but people were blocking him. So, he decided to answer the question to try and get it over with. "It's great," he noted. "I hope that everyone likes the film. It was fun to make."

The reporter asked a few more questions, and then mercifully let him go. He finally was able to catch Katniss' eye and try to let her know to come to him. He just wanted her by his side. She started to walk towards him, when Peeta was all of the sudden surrounded by a crowd of people. He couldn't see the familiar dark hair anywhere. _Where is she?_ He was so frustrated, but there was nothing he could do to get out except try to work with the people. He put on his smile and began signing pieces of paper and shaking hands. By the time he made it through, and walked down the carpet, he couldn't find Katniss at all. Haymitch met him near the entrance to the building.

"She's already inside," the agent told him. "Someone told her she needed to go in and wait for you there."

"They shouldn't have done that." Peeta grumbled. "I wanted her with me. She's probably in there alone. I should talk to her."

The older man nodded his agreement. "You better get in there. The movie is going to start."

Peeta made his way into the theater and found his seat. Katniss was already there, and he could tell she looked lonely and lost. He wanted to talk with her so badly, let her know how happy he was she was here, that he had wanted her by his side out there with the crowds. But, he sat in his chair and the movie began. All throughout he heard Katniss laugh a little, so Peeta knew she was enjoying it. At the same time, though, he could still see the tension in her body. Something was definitely not right.

At the end, he made his way to the stage and took his bow with the cast. He tried to catch Katniss' eye, but couldn't' see her with all the lights. The group was led backstage and through hallways to a waiting area outside the doors to the ballroom. Peeta could hear music already playing and people talking, so the party was already underway.

"They want all of us to make a grand entrance in a few minutes," the director told them all. And as the song ended, a DJ introduced each of them as they entered, with Peeta and his female costar being last. He felt like finally he had met all his obligations, when the DJ once again spoke up.

"And now it's time for the first dance of the evening. Will our two stars of the evening take their partners and lead us?"

Katie, the female lead, found her husband and they began swaying to the waltz. Peeta searched the room for Katniss. He couldn't find her anywhere. Finnick was already dancing with Annie. _Where is she?_ Finally, a voice called out next to him.

"Dance with me?" Glimmer Stone asked. Peeta tried to dismiss her. He had done some movies with the pretty starlet, and had taken her out once. It had been the most miserable night of his life, as all that she talked about was herself and all the high society friends she had.

"Glimmer," he began. "I'm sorry, but I'm looking for-" He was still gazing around the ballroom when the girl just took his hand and almost dragged him out on the floor. She had her hands on his waist, and there was nothing he could do but begin dancing. He could only pray that the song would end quickly and he could finally find and talk with Katniss.

Things got worse, though, as all of the sudden, his dancing partner grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. Immediately, he could see the flashes of the cameras go off. He pushed at Glimmer and broke away.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asked her.

"A little publicity never hurt," she purred. "Come on, you know you liked it."

He stared down this girl at her complete lack of respect. "Not interested. Not now, not ever. Even for publicity. Got it?"

Glimmer gave a "Hmph" and stormed off. _Good riddance._ He looked furiously for Katniss, but could only find Annie.

"Annie," he asked as he was now worried. "Where's Katniss. I can't find her."

Peeta knew it wasn't good by the sad look in her eyes. "She left. I don't' know what just happened there, but Katniss felt pretty alone tonight, and then she came back from the restroom to see you and that girl out there. As soon as I saw Glimmer kiss you, I looked over at Katniss as she was rushing out of the room. I would have stopped her, but she was too far ahead of me. You are going to have to do a lot of explaining."

He felt all of the shame come down on him. He could only imagine how bad tonight must have looked from Katniss' eyes. He had told her he would be by her the whole night, and he didn't keep that promise. Then, he went and got himself hooked in by another woman. _I've hurt her. Badly._ _I've got to go after her._

Unfortunately, the producers had other plans. They grabbed him before he could get out the door and pushed him around to meet and greet all the guests. It took at least forty five minutes before he was able to finally get away. Peeta got into the limo and asked to be driven to the hotel where Katniss was staying. He was so anxious he couldn't keep still, and literally jumped out when they arrived. He found his way to her room and knocked. There was no answer, so he finally used the extra key that Katniss had given him.

When he walked in, the room was empty. All he found was her dress and shoes placed neatly in the closet. Peeta went down to the lobby and asked the reception desk when she had left.

"It was twenty minutes ago, Mr. Mellark. Miss Everdeen seemed very upset. She left a note here and instructed us to give it to you." The man handed Peeta an enveloped marked with his name in hurried handwriting. He gratefully took it with his thanks.

On the ride back to his house, Peeta silently looked out the window and continued to wonder how things had gone so wrong. He tried to call Katniss' phone, but as he expected, only got her voicemail. She wasn't responding to any texts either. When he finally got home, Haymitch met him as he walked in the door and slumped on his couch and placed his head in his hands.

"Well? the agent raised his eyebrows in question.

"She's gone." was all Peeta could say.

"What in the world were you thinking tonight, boy? The girl was left all alone to fend for herself, and then you let that Glimmer step in. You know that kiss will end up in the papers tomorrow, right?"

"I know." he said regretfully. "Things were so crazy out there that it got out of hand, and Glimmer just dragged me out there before I could do anything. She just wanted free publicity. I can explain it all to Katniss, but she ran off instead of staying and talking to me. Now she won't answer any calls or texts. If only I could talk to her…" Peeta's thoughts trailed off.

"Just keep trying," his mentor told him. "If you love her that much, then don't give up. Let me know if I can help." With that, Haymitch left him to his own thoughts. Peeta paced back in forth in his living room and continued to try and contact her. He went up to his bedroom and sat down to finally read the note Katniss had left.

**_Peeta,_ **

**_I'm going home. After tonight, I don't think I belong here. You were so busy with all of the fans and reporters tonight, and I just stood there, pushed aside. I just wanted to be with you, and then to see you kissing that girl. It just hurt too much. I love you, Peeta, and you deserve the best. Someone who can understand all of this more, like Glimmer Stone. So, I'm leaving so that you can find that someone._ **

**_Good luck, Peeta. After everything, I'm still glad I won._ **

**_Love, Katniss_ **

Peeta just stared at the paper in frustration. He could imagine what she had felt from her point of view. He should have been there for her. If only she had talked to him and not run off, he knew they could have worked this out.

Peeta eventually went to bed, but sleep wouldn't come. Every half an hour he would punch in her number or send a quick note.

_-Please call me. I'm worried about you. We need to talk about this._

His phone remained silent from any response. He saw the video footage from the premiere on the late night news and cringed as it highlighted the kiss with Glimmer and speculation how they would be the perfect couple. He groaned as the situation just kept getting worse.

Finally, he decided to call Katniss' house number in District 12. It was 2:00 in the morning, but Peeta didn't care. The phone rang, and on the fifth ring there was an answer. His hopes were raised, until he heard that it was Prim's voice.

"You better have a great explanation as to what happened tonight," the girl fumed. "All I know is the footage I just saw on the news and the little bit I got out of Katniss when she got here. It looks bad, Peeta. She's upstairs and don't ask me to try and get her to the phone. It won't happen."

"Prim," he began. "I know what you saw, but it wasn't as it seemed. Things did get out of hand tonight. I let things happen that shouldn't of because of the nature of the world I am in. I can explain it to Katniss if she will only talk to me."

The girl gave a sigh over the phone. "I believe you, Peeta, but Katniss is stubborn. I'll try to help, but I don't think I can get her to talk to you. If you want her to hear what you have to say, you will probably have to get creative."

"I understand," he said in resignation. "Thanks for letting me know she is safe…and for believing in me. I just hope Katniss can believe again, too."

"I know," she replied. "If anyone can do it, you can. She loves you."

With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Peeta knew there was no more he could do that night, so he tried to get what sleep he could. His mind was so active. Prim's words about having to be creative to get Katniss to listen to him kept the wheels turning in his head. As the sun rose, though, an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. _It could work._ He began to feel his hope rise again as a new plan formed.

He couldn't wait as he first called Haymitch. His agent grumbled about being woken up so early, and that it better be good. Once Peeta told him of his plan, though, the older man finally agreed to help. He was to call Prim and get her to make sure Katniss was watching _The Caesar Flickerman Show_ tonight.

Haymitch did have some reservations. "Do you think he would let you on so quickly?"

Peeta smiled, "I am Peeta Mellark, movie star. This is one of the few times I going to use that fact to my advantage. I think once he hears what I am planning, he will definitely be willing to let me on the show."

"OK, kid. Good luck." Peeta hung up, then immediately dialed another number. A receptionist answered, and he asked to speak to Mr. Flickerman. After being put on hold, a charismatic male voice answered. As Peeta played with the ring box in his hand, he began his pitch.

"Hello Caesar. This is Peeta Mellark. I need a favor from you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss’ POV**

Katniss got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself. With red blotchy eyes, tussled hair, and her clothes still on, she looked like she felt-completely miserable. She had lain in the bed for hours since she had been home, not that she got any sleep. Mostly, she just laid there and cried, the events of the evening playing in her head like it was on a continuous reel. Now with the sun streaming brightly through her window, Katniss decided she had to face the world at some point, starting with her sister.

She brushed her hair and walked down to the kitchen. Prim was ready with a cup of coffee for her.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. "I saw the news last night, but wanted to hear from you exactly what happened."

"Well," Katniss began, "If you saw the kiss, then you got the picture of the worst that happened. It was just the icing on the cake to a terrible evening." She went on to tell about being left alone, overhearing the vicious comments, and everything leading up to seeing Peeta and Glimmer. Ending with her leaving and catching the flight home, she finally let her sister share her thoughts.

"Those people are horrible!" the girl commented. "Honestly, I think Peeta should have helped you more, but I can't really believe her would kiss another girl like that. There must be more to the story. You said you wanted to talk with him the whole evening. Did you ever do that?"

Katniss shook her head. "No. I never got the chance, and then I was so upset that I just left."

Prim surprised her by the sternness of her next words. "Katniss! All of this stuff happened, and you didn't talk to him and hear his side of what happened? Did you ever think that maybe he was forced into dancing with that girl? From what I saw, it looked like she was the one initiating that kiss."

"I know what I saw, Prim!" Katniss yelled. She never raised her voice, but she was just so hurt that she was lashing out.

Her sister remained calm. "I still think you should talk to him. It was your first instinct to do so anyway."

Katniss turned her gaze away. "There's no point now. I said my goodbye in the note I left. He deserves someone who can be a part of his life. I don't belong. I'm just a librarian from District 12."

"You should let Peeta decide who he deserves and wants in his life. And from what I've seen these past few months-that's you." Prim turned to go upstairs. "Think about what I said. Talk to him."

Katniss drank her coffee and spent most of the day sitting in the window seat at the front of the house. She alternated between crying thinking over everything Prim had said. _Could I have been wrong? Was there more behind what happened than what I saw?_ Her sister was right; she should have at least spoken with Peeta and given him a chance to explain what was going on. But, instead, she just believed her eyes and the hurtful words of strangers. All these months she believed she was in a fairy tale with Peeta. Her biggest fear had been that the bubble would suddenly burst, and she would be placed back in reality where there was no way someone like him would want her. Somehow last night, the fairy tale had been broken, and they had both let it happen.

Once Katniss allowed the thought that she could be wrong enter her mind, she found herself playing with her phone. During the night it had been turned to silent, but when she got up she had seen all of the missed calls and texts from Peeta. The last one had come at about 3:00 in the morning.

_-Katniss. I know what you must have seen and I know it wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry. I want to explain. Please talk to me. I love you. -Peeta_

_._ Everything inside her told her to dial the number and call. She debated over and over, her stubborn side saying that he should be the one to call her again if he wanted to talk so badly. There had been no attempt today by him to contact her. Maybe he had given up, thinking her as a lost cause. At one point in the afternoon Katniss hear the phone in their house ring. _Maybe it's him._ But it was for Prim.

"Hi," her sister answered, then looked at Katniss as she continued, "Yes….Yes…I understand. Thanks for letting me know. I'll make it happen." She quickly hung up and told her it was a friend calling about a project for school. Katniss went back to looking out the window and sighed. _Did she want to fight, or give up? Did she love him that much?_ The answer to the second question was easier than the first, but decision made, she tentatively dialed the number. She only got Peeta's voicemail. In a shaking voice, Katniss left a short message.

"Peeta, if you get this, please call. I want to talk." She couldn't get any more out than that. She could only hope that he would call, but feared that he too had given up. Her phone continued to be silent, until she found that it was already evening. Prim came to her and suggested watching some TV.

"Come on, it will get your mind off things for a while." She encouraged. Katniss grudgingly followed her and sat down in the living room. The set was turned on, and after a few commercials some intro music began.

"It's the Caesar Flickerman Show!" a voice announced. "Please join us as tonight Caesar welcomes special guest, the star of _Stir it Up!_ Peeta Mellark!" Katniss felt herself go still. Peeta was on the show. She also realized that her sister had planned this.

"You knew." she accused the younger girl.

Prim looked guilty, but said with assurance, "Yes, I knew. But you need to hear what he has to say."

Katniss didn't move, but started shaking at what lay ahead. Prim held her had as they watched. Caesar Flickerman came on the stage and did his usual monologue to get the audience warmed up. Making jokes about the weather and the current dance craze, he kept things light and easy.

Finally, Peeta was introduced. He came out, looking amazing as always, although Katniss could see the black circles under his eyes that the makeup couldn't completely cover up. He sat down and the blue haired host began the interview.

"So, Peeta, last night had to have been an extremely interesting night for you. Your new movie got rave reviews!"

"Yes," Peeta answered seriously. "I'm so glad that film was so well received."

'And that's not all that people are talking about today," Caesar continued.

"No, I imagine not," the guest replied. "And that's what I really came to talk about."

His interviewer looked intrigued. "Yes, please tell us about that kiss with Miss Glimmer Stone."

Katniss could feel her stomach tie in knots as she listened. She didn't want to hear this, but she knew Peeta deserved to be heard.

"That kiss was not what it seemed in the picture or video that you saw in the news. I am here because I want to make the truth known. I did not encourage Glimmer in any way. There was a dance announced and as I was looking for my date, she grabbed me by the arm and led me out there before I had a chance to stop her. Considering I didn't want to make a scene for her in public, I decided to dance with her. Was I right in doing that? Looking back on it, I made a bad choice" He took a moment to catch his breath, and then continued. Katniss could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I promise you, though, that if you watch the video, you will see that it is Glimmer who kissed me, not the other way around. I did not ask for it, nor want it. I told her so as soon as I pushed her away. I talked to her today, and she told me she would confirm this fact if asked."

The crowd murmured at the revelation, but Peeta kept on. "I was forced into it, yes, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I let it happen, or the mistakes I had already made that evening. Because of everything, I hurt someone I care about very deeply. I let her down, and for that, I cannot be sorry enough. What I had specially planned to be the best evening of our lives turned into a disaster."

"You had a special plan?" the host prodded him. Katniss was curious about this, as well. She sat with eyes glued to the screen.

"I did." Peeta replied, this time with a small smile. "As you know, there was a contest to win a date with me months ago." Caesar and the crowd showed that they remembered the fact. "The girl who won turned out to be the most amazing person, and I fell in love with her. So much so, that I had planned to ask her to marry me last night at the premiere."

Katniss was taken aback. _He had planned to propose to her?_ She didn't have time to process this as he continued on. "After what happened, Katniss was so hurt that she left. She won't talk to me so that I can explain to her what Glimmer did, and how sorry I am. So, I came on tonight, hoping that she is watching. I wanted to tell her how I feel."

She was almost in tears as the host asked him. "What do you want to say to her, Peeta?"

He looked straight into the camera and spoke. "Katniss, I'm so sorry for what happened. Please know that I love you so much, and I know I hurt you. I have to believe that we can work this out. Please talk to me. Let me know that you still believe too."

With that, Caesar thanked Peeta for coming, and wished him well. The commercials came on as Prim looked at her sister. Tears were in Katniss' eyes as she got up from the couch. Determination was in her face.

"I have to call him now," she said. "I'll go there if I have to. You were right."

"Go get him," Prim answered with a smile. Katniss went to her room to pick up her phone. She thought about what she should say to him. After a few minutes, she decided on a simple text.

**_-I believe._ **

Within a minute, her phone had a reply.

_-You saw the show?_

**_-Yes. We need to talk._ **

_-We do. Any thoughts?_

Katniss let her mind try to think of the best way to do this. The phone was good, but this was really something that had to be done face to face. Should she go there, or could he come to District 12? It still meant time, and oh how she just wanted him here right now.

**_-I wish you were here with me._ **

_-I do too. I've got an idea._

**_-What is it?_ **

_-Can you go outside into your backyard?_

She had no idea where he was heading with this, but she let him know that she would do it, and headed out the door of her house. When she was where he had asked, Katniss let him know that she was there.

_-OK, now look up at the sky._

Katniss gazed up at the full moon and stars that seemed brighter than usual that evening. Her phone buzzed again.

_-If you want me there, then make a wish._

She picked out a particularly large star and said aloud into the night air, "Oh, Peeta. I wish you were here right now."

"Wish granted," a deep voice behind her said. Katniss turned and saw him in the moonlight. She gave a gasp and ran towards him. He opened his arms and she melted into them. They met in a deep kiss that lasted until they were out of breath.

She was the first to speak. "But how did you? I mean, you were just on the show!"

He laughed and touched her nose. "Caesar's show is always prerecorded. I did the interview late this morning, then flew right here. I've only been in town for about an hour. I thought for a little while I wouldn't make it in time."

She nodded in understanding, but then became serious. "Peeta, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. I should have stayed and talked to you. I should have heard your side and not jump to conclusions."

"I'm so sorry too," he said wiping her tears. "I don't blame you for some of the conclusions you drew. It was wrong of me to let things get out of hand like it did. I let the craziness of my life and obligations of my career get in the way. I let you down."

"You explained, and I believe you," He was relieved at the thought that Katniss forgave him.

"That's all I ask. Just remember, talk to me if you're upset, okay?" He looked straight into her grey eyes.

She nodded, and they talked for a while, each telling of their experience at the premiere. He heard her pain at the vicious comments made about her, and he told her about how he kept trying to get to her while being pulled in by the reporters and crowd. They eventually came to an understanding.

When it got quiet, they found themselves sitting on the swinging bench on her porch. Peeta took her hand in his.

"You know, I still have a question to ask you." he said quietly. He turned towards her and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee, he looked up at her.

"I never would have thought that Haymitch's crazy idea of a date contest would lead me here. But, it did. It led me to you. I love you so much, Katniss. Marry me?"

"Say yes!" a voice shouted from inside.

Katniss yelled back at her sister, "PRIMROSE! Go to bed!" Through the open window, she heard feet tromping up the stairs, a smile surely on their owners face.

Quiet again, she turned to Peeta who was laughing and leaned towards his ear to whisper, "Yes."

His smile was huge as he slipped the ring on her finger. With another kiss, he got up and sat with her, where they soaked in the happiness of the moment together.

Later, after Peeta finally left, Katniss went up to her room. Once again, he would be leaving in the morning for the Capitol. But this time, she knew that it wouldn't be long before they wouldn't have to part any more like this. They were engaged.

As she sat on her bed, she stared at the sparkling ring on her hand. She couldn't help looking at it and believing it was all true. She picked up her phone and sent another message to Peeta.

**_-Is this a dream, or are we really engaged?_ **

A few minutes later she got a response.

_-Oh, it's real. It's very real._

Katniss smiled as she punched in her reply.

**_-That's good, because if this was a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up._ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Peeta’s POV**

Once he returned to the Capitol, the first order of business was to tell Haymitch. If he and Katniss were going to make this happen, they were going to need his help. The agent was thrilled at the prospects.

"Congratulations, kid. This is going to be big news."

"Haymitch," Peeta explained. "You're going to have to keep this to yourself. We want this to be private. Katniss isn't going to want cameras all around us invading the ceremony, and I don't either. We're going to have to find a way so the press doesn't know."

The older man thought about this for a moment. "Okay, I understand. But think about this. How about we announce your engagement to sweetheart and have a party so that the reporters can get their fill of the happy couple. That way they're happy that they were let in on the news, but we'll keep the actual wedding itself a secret."

Peeta thought about this for a while, and decided it was a good idea. The press could get their news, but for the wedding they would be left alone. Haymitch got excited at the possibilities of a covert mission to get them married secretly.

"We can call it 'Operation I Do'" the agent joked as Peeta rolled his eyes.

Joking aside, they all got down to the serious business of planning. Peeta called Katniss and convinced her to go with Haymitch's plan. She was nervous about the idea of the engagement party, but he explained how doing it would keep the reporters happy and hopefully away from the wedding. She agreed and they decided to have it in two weeks at the Capitol.

With a short time, and Katniss in District 12, Haymitch suggested someone to help not only plan the engagement, but the wedding too. He introduced them to Effie Trinket, party planner expert, who they were told was also the soul of discretion itself. Over video conferencing, they discussed what they wanted and she immediately set the wheels in motion. Two days later, Peeta opened his Yahoo News to see the large headline.

**Panem's Favorite Actor to Wed Contest Winner**

The article detailed the engagement and the story of how he and Katniss had come together. It was a good one, and ended by giving the details of the party. Invitations were sent out and the guest list piled up. The days ticked by, and finally, Katniss and Prim flew in the night before. Peeta was so happy to see her and drew her in for a kiss. Prim was overflowing with excitement not only about the party, but also with being in the Capitol for the first time. She loved it and wanted to check out the University while she was there.

The following day was spent getting ready, and he again could feel Katniss tense as they rode that evening to the site. She looked beautiful, as always to him, but kept playing with the bracelet on her hand. The event was planned to take place at the nicest hotel in the Capitol. Effie had rented the ballroom for the evening. Peeta continued to rub Katniss' hand as they pulled up.

"I'm not letting go," he whispered into her ear. "Just stay with me."

She nodded, and they got out of the car. Again, flashbulbs immediately went off. He took Katniss' hand and led her through the front door of the hotel. Haymitch and Effie were both there and showed them to the ballroom. A multitude of people were already inside, some familiar, many not. Peeta knew more than Katniss did, as most were industry people. Luckily, Finnick and Annie, along with Gale and Madge had come to celebrate. She immediately relaxed as they came over and hugged her. Peeta's aunt and uncle were there, too, and the couple got the chance to spend time with them, as well. They made the rounds of people, and eventually came to the cameras.

A reporter waved for Peeta's attention and not losing hold of his fiancée this time, walked over to the man, who had a microphone at the ready.

"Peeta! Congratulations," the man began. "This must be the lovely Katniss. She must be a special girl to have captured your heart."

The actor looked lovingly at the girl by his side. "She is special. I'm the lucky one to have her." She smiled at his words.

"You must be so excited about the wedding." the reporter continued. "Katniss, what are your plans? Do you have a date set?"

Peeta saw her look at him, and he gave her encouragement to go on. "Yes," she replied. "I'm very excited. For right now, we don't really have any firm plans yet."

"I sure hope you'll let us know as soon as you do." and he left them with a smile. _Not likely_. Peeta laughed to himself at that thought. _The less you know the better._ He looked at Katniss knowingly as she smiled about it, as well.

"You did great, by the way." Peeta was proud at how she was handling everything.

"Thanks." she said with a sigh of relief. "I think Annie was right, it does get easier the more you do it. I figure they really only want to talk to you anyway." The night continued as they danced together and Peeta introduced her to the different directors, producers, and actors that had been invited. The longer the evening lasted, the more at ease Katniss seemed to be.

The most entertaining part of the night for him was when he saw Glimmer Stone enter the room. She was at the food table as they passed by. She gave a smug smile to them, and then Peeta saw Katniss put up her left hand and wiggle her fingers at the actress, emphasizing the beautiful ring. Glimmer rolled her eyes and turned around to talk to her date.

"Rubbing it in, are we?" Peeta remarked.

"Just a little," Katniss smirked. "She deserved it."

He laughed at this and the rest of the evening went without a hitch. It had been a great party, and Peeta was glad that it had gone so well. It was like they had gotten a second chance after the terrible night at the premiere. They had posed for some more pictures, answered a few more questions, and finally exhausted got to leave. Peeta kissed Katniss good night

"Now the real fun begins." he told her. "Let's plan a wedding."

Operation I Do went into full force soon after. Effie provided lots of brochures and other information on wedding destinations. Most were in the Capitol, but a few were out in the Districts, and this intrigued Katniss more. They finally decided to have the wedding on an island off the coast of District 4. It was remote and beautiful, a perfect setting for the small ceremony they wanted. Picking a date was trickier, but they finally agreed on a Saturday in March. Prim would be off for her Spring Break, and Peeta would be between movies. It was the perfect time, and gave them five months. He wondered if he could wait that long.

Haymitch was totally into the secret planning. He came up with fake names to book their room and airplane tickets.

"Clark Gable and Vivian Leigh?" Peeta questioned.

"What can I say?" the agent answered. "I love classic movies. Just go with it."

He shrugged and moved on. Going back to the same jewelry store, Peeta once again found the helpful clerk, who assisted him in finding a tasteful wedding band to compliment Katniss' ring. After this, he made some special visits to District 12 that Katniss didn't know about. Things were happening fast.

The holidays came, and Peeta found himself at Katniss' house where they were opening gifts. She had been telling him about a new designer Effie had told her about named Cinna, who was going to create her wedding dress. She had already had her first fitting and was thrilled. Of course, the exact design of the dress was kept secret from him.

"You're going to love it!" Katniss gushed, as Peeta gave her a present to open. She unwrapped the paper to reveal a box containing an antique locket.

"It's beautiful, Peeta. Thank you." She held it out and he placed it around her neck.

"It looks good on you," he commented. "Actually, that is not your only gift." She looked at him and he took her hand saying, "Come on, and get your coat on."

They went out and he drove to an address he had become very familiar with in the past few weeks. Peeta pulled the car up to the curb and opened her door to let her out. Katniss was looking at the house now in front of them. It was a lovely two story Victorian style home.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Let's go in and just take a look around, okay?" was his only response.

He got out the key and opened the door. They walked in, and Peeta knew he had done right when he saw the look on Katniss' face. She was in awe of the house and what she saw. They went through every room, and he enjoyed seeing her opening almost every door and closet.

As they came back downstairs, he finally asked, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she responded.

"That's good," he smiled. "Because I wanted to make sure you did before I bought it."

The squeal of joy she gave was all he needed to hear. Of course, as expected, she questioned him.

"You're really going to move to District 12? What about your place in the Capitol? Your work?"

"I'm going to keep my condo," he explained. "I figure I'll go and stay there whenever I have to be on set. But, I know you couldn't move there, not with Prim still here. And I don't want to be away from you more than I have to. I actually got the idea from Finnick. I can live here with you when I'm not working, then head to the Capitol as needed. You can come with me whenever you can."

He paused for a moment, and then continued, "So, with that in mind, I've been talking with real estate agents here and found this place. This can be our home together." She hugged him so tightly that he thought he would almost choke, but she finally let go and smiled.

"You know this makes my gift for you look thoughtless by comparison!" she joked, and they laughed together.

After the New Year, the final touches were beginning to be put on the plans. They picked out a cake, which was ordered under Finnick and Annie's name, and flowers using Madge's. Peeta began moving his clothes and some other necessities to the house in District 12. Katniss was able to sell her house to a family with young children, and in February they moved all of the furniture.

Everything was coming together, and before he knew it, March was here. At the very last moment, he and Katniss went to the registry office to get a license. The clerk was an older gentleman, and somehow did not seem to recognize Peeta's name when he gave it. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

Peeta made a final trek to his condo, packed his bags, and donned his disguise. Heading to the airport with Haymitch, he was anxious for the ceremony to come. Everyone would be taking different flights so as to not attract attention. He and his agent were the first ones heading out. The plan rolled smoothly as he wasn't recognized and the fake name provided helped to hide who he was. No press was in sight.

The flight was uneventful, and soon enough found himself what seemed to be in paradise. It was a beautiful island with white sandy beaches and clear blue water. Peeta placed his bags in the room reserved for he and Katniss, then joined Haymitch to wait for the others. They all would be flying in; have a quick rehearsal tonight, then the ceremony would be the next evening.

Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, and his aunt and uncle all made it safely and checked in. Effie and Cinna also came to make sure the dress and other arrangements went smoothly. After what seemed like forever, Katniss and Prim arrived. Peeta ran to her and grabbed her up.

"You're here." he said breathlessly.

"Wouldn't miss it, "she answered.

"No one bothered you?" he had to ask.

"Not a soul," Katniss replied. "I didn't see a camera anywhere." Peeta thought that Operation I Do was seemingly a success.

They all enjoyed each other's company through the rehearsal and dinner that night. The staff of the resort was courteous and let them have their privacy. To end the day, he and Katniss took a walk on the beach. It was a beautiful moonlight evening as they strolled, their shoes in one hand, the other laced together.

"By the way, I've decided to make the movie Haymitch recommended." He told her in conversation. "You and he believe I can do it, so I'm going to give it a try. It's time for a challenge"

"I think you will be fantastic," she encouraged. "It's a great script. You could do amazing things with it. I believe in you." He went on to tell her about the details of the movie, and how he would start shooting in two months. Her excitement about the project rubbed off on him.

Although he hated parting with her that night, she was being traditional and not wanting him to see her tomorrow before the wedding. It was only going to be for one more night, anyway. Instead he had to take the other bed in Haymitch's room, and deal with the man snoring all night long.

The sun rose early, and Peeta got up with a smile knowing what the day had ahead. He took a quick run, showered and ate. He read over the script for his new movie again, and then finally found it was time to get ready. He dressed in his suit, and headed down to the beach. Everyone was already there gathered around the flowered canopy that had been set up. Peeta went to stand beside the official from District 4 who had been asked to lead the ceremony.

Soon enough, he saw Prim, as Katniss' maid of honor, coming towards them in a soft lavender dress, a small bouquet of roses in her hand. Following her was his fiancée, looking like an angel in a satin white dress with small straps, with a form fitting bodice and a skirt that flowed to her calves. She was glowing, with flowers placed in her hair that was blown back in waves by the breeze as she walked to meet him. He took her hand as she stepped beside him. As the sun was coming down over the horizon, they said their vows to each other.

"Katniss, I love you with all my heart. I take you to be my wife and partner in life. I give this ring to you as a token of my love and devotion." Peeta's heartfelt words moved her to the tears that had been welled up in her eyes and he placed the wedding band on her finger.

"Peeta, you have made my dreams come true. I love you, and can't wait to start our life together. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion." He felt Katniss place a ring on his finger that she had picked out. It felt funny and strange at first, but having it on quickly became to feel like a natural thing. The official pronounced them husband and wife, and they shared their first married kiss with their loved ones clapping in the background.

The entire party celebrated into the evening, with laughter, great food, toasts, and stories. As it all came to a close, Peeta took Katniss' hand as they went to have a private moment on the balcony outside the dining area.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Extremely," she replied. "It's been perfect. I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too, Katniss. Or should I say, Mrs. Mellark?" He said with a wicked grin.

"I like the sound of that." she answered, and together they went up to their suite. With a passionate kiss they entered the room, and then closed the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss’ POV**

_Another limo, another big event._ Once again Katniss found herself heading to a night full of people and paparazzi. She was dressed in a one shouldered red dress that flowed to her ankles. Ever since the wedding, Cinna had become her favorite designer, and tonight he did not disappoint. For once, she actually was looking forward to the evening. It was a big night.

She looked over at her husband of two years. He was looking out the window, and not making much of an attempt at conversation. This was unusual for him and Katniss realized that Peeta must be extremely nervous. She didn't blame him. It wasn't every day that you get nominated for an Academy Award. The film that he had took on as a challenge ended up bringing him the best reviews of his career so far, and his hard work started paying off. Peeta had already won some of the critic's awards, and now was nominated for the Oscar as Best Actor. Katniss could only smile with pride, and found herself being the one to comfort him as they arrived.

"Win or lose," she told him. "Let's just have fun tonight." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know," he replied with a small smile. "I just can't believe I'm here."

"You deserve it." Katniss said. "The movie was fantastic and you did a great job."

He nodded and they got out of the car. Peeta put on his dazzling smile and waved to the screaming crowds on either side. They walked the red carpet, stopping to talk with the various reporters and commentators, who all gushed about Peeta's performance and even asked Katniss about who she was wearing that evening. She was happy to put a plug in for Cinna. Halfway down the carpet, she saw Finnick and Annie. The actor was talking to some fans while Annie smiled a couple of feet behind him. They were there as Finnick was going to be presenting an award on the show.

Katniss caught Annie's eye, who motioned for her to come over. She looked at Peeta, who gave her a questioning look. She smiled at him and mouthed "I'm okay," and pointed over to her friend. He nodded and she left him to continue shaking hands and take pictures with the crowd. _It's funny how things have changed_. Remembering that first premiere, she walked over to the older woman and they hugged each other.

"Having fun so far?" Annie asked.

"Great," Katniss answered. "Peeta is a wreck, though."

Annie gave a surprised laugh. "Really? You wouldn't know it to look at him over there."

"He's an actor," Katniss explained. "He hides it well."

"Are you two talking about me behind my back?" The two girls turned as they found Peeta was suddenly with them.

"Never!" his wife said in mock astonishment. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They all laughed together, as Finnick joined them. "It's time to head in. Are you girls ready?" Each husband took their wives arm and led them inside to the large auditorium. The ushers showed them their seats, and Katniss took hers beside Peeta. Finally, some theme music started and this year's host was introduced. He was a comedian and within a minute had the entire audience rolling in laughter.

Then, the awards began. It was going to be a while before the award Peeta was up for would be announced, so Katniss tried to just enjoy the show. It was hard being interested as they went through all the technical awards, though, and she found her mind wondering.

It really had been a great two years since their wedding. Three days into their honeymoon, they had finally been found out. While on the beach soaking up the sun, cameras all of the sudden appeared out of nowhere. Their privacy now over, Katniss and Peeta retreated to their suite for the duration of their trip, spending most of the time in bed. This had been fine with her husband, who since beginning the physical part of their relationship couldn't seem to get enough of her. The pictures from the beach turned up in the next round of gossip rags, but Katniss finally found that she didn't care. The important part, the wedding, had been just for themselves. The rest didn't matter.

After they returned, the couple completely moved into their home in District 12 and began life together. Peeta had made 3 movies in that time, and Katniss would go and visit him on set for a few weeks each time. In between shoots, Peeta was home, and he would help at the local high school teaching drama classes to the students. He had also picked up a new hobby of painting. One of his recent roles asked him to portray a well knowing artist, so he took some classes. As with baking, Peeta found he had a knack for it. _How could one person be so talented at so much?_ She continually wondered this about him. Katniss continued her work at the library, and was pleased to be promoted to head of the children's department the previous year.

Prim had graduated from high school, and was now taking courses at Capitol University. She was in premed, and it would be there a while to get her degree in medicine. She also took with her a boyfriend, having begun to date Rory Hawthorne her senior year. Katniss chuckled at watching Peeta quickly take on the duties of big brother as he stared down and had a sat the younger boy down for a serious talk. Prim had been mortified, but Katniss thought of it as timely payback for her sister's interference in her own love life. Prim was staying in the dorms on campus, but would come home often, and have dinner wiht them if they were in the city.

Over the two years, she had to admit that their marriage had pretty much been a dream. Not that they didn't have some bumps in the road (A particularly nasty argument about bathroom arrangements came to mind), but like Peeta had told her, as long as they communicated, they could always work it out. And they did. They supported each other, and now they were here, on the biggest night of his life.

She was finally brought back to the present just in time to witness the next presenter come on the stage.

"And now we have the award for Best Actor in a Motion Picture," last year's Best Actress winner began. "The nominees are…" and she went through the list of the five men who had all given great performances that year.

The gorgeous actress finally took out an envelope. "And the winner is…" The audience was silence as she carefully opened the flap. "Peeta Mellark in _One More Time_!" The audience began to cheer as Katniss looked at her husband, happiness spread throughout her face. He, in turn, had a look of stunned surprise, before coming out of it to turn to her, take her face in his hands, and kiss her.

"Congratulations." she whispered. "I love you." He nodded and stood up to walk towards the stage. Climbing the stairs, he made it to the center where he was given his statue. He then made his way to the microphone for his speech. Katniss had to laugh inside at knowing he had not prepared one, but the man was good with words even on the fly. Peeta poured out his thanks to everyone involved in the movie, including the cast, his main costars and director. He also thanked his aunt and uncle and Haymitch for their support. He began getting the wrap up sign from the producers of the show.

"Finally," he continued. "I want to thank my wife, Katniss, who believed in me being in this project, and who every day continues to believe in us together. I love you. Thank you all so much." The applause erupted again as music played and Peeta was escorted off stage. Katniss wasn't sure what was going to happen from here, so she just kept watching the show. Eventually, someone with a headpiece in their ear came by her row and whispered to her that Peeta would meet her in the winner's area backstage after the show.

People filed out as the host said good night to them all. Katniss finally made her way out and headed to the backstage area. There were many doors, but she eventually found one with a sign on it reading _Winner's Area_. She told the security person manning the door who she was, and the big man let her inside. There were a ton of people, but she looked around and finally saw the familiar head of blonde hair.

Running over, she was twirled around in his arms. "I'm so proud of you!" she cried.

"Thanks, hun," he finally placed her feet back on the ground. "It's amazing. Really."

"You earned it," she told him. "Now let's go party!"

Together, they made the rounds of the various parties going on in the city. Food and drink were flowing everywhere, and Katniss watched as everywhere people stopped to congratulate her husband. More interviews were completed, and they danced through the night until their legs seemed to give out from under them.

It finally all came to a close around 2:00, and she and Peeta crawled back into the limo, exhausted, yet happy. She was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her back. Katniss heard him give a contented sigh, and thought it was time to put her own plan for the evening into action.

"Had enough for tonight?" she remarked.

"Yeah, I'm done," Peeta replied. "Except for maybe some time with you when we get home." He began nuzzling and kissing her neck. "You know, I've been thinking about how great things have been for us, and we really have so much to celebrate."

Katniss smiled as this was heading exactly where she was wanting. "Think you can handlle any more?" she asked him and looked up to see his eyes. They widened and instantly became curious.

'I guess so. Is there something specific you have in mind?" She grabbed her clutch bag and opened it. Taking out an envelope, she handed it to Peeta.

He opened the flap and pulled on what was inside. It was a blurry black and white image. Katniss watched as her husband tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He looked like he was about to ask her what it was, when she saw his face take in the words on the side of the picture.

BABY MELLARK

Peeta's eyes immediately flared open and then landed on hers. She smiled wide at him.

"Congratulations."

He was astonished as if he couldn't believe it was true. "Katniss, is this? Really? We're going to have…" he couldn't even finish his question.

She continued to lock her eyes with the crystal blue in his. "Yes. We're having a baby. I'm about 6 weeks along. I found out for sure the other week, but decided to save it for tonight."

Peeta couldn't control his emotions as he took her lips once again and kissed her. They continued on this way until he finally had to let her up for air.

"Wow," he said. "The Oscar and a finding out you're pregnant all in one night. What did I do to get so lucky?"

With everything she had she replied, "You;re just you, Peeta Mellark, and you've made the whole world, and me, love you."

He was moved by her words. "And I love you, just as you are, Katniss Mellark. I wouldn't have you any other way." She gave a little moan of pleasure, and they settled in together again.

"So, do you want to make an announcement about the baby or keep it to ourselves?" he quietly asked.

Katniss sighed. "I'd like to keep it just with us as long as we can, but sooner or later, we won't be able to keep it a secret. I'm going to be huge. We might as well get it out there before that happens. So, go ahead." She was happily resigned for him to let the news out.

Peeta smiled from ear to ear. "Good, because this," he said placing a hand on her stomach. "I want the whole world to know."


	11. Chapter 11

Expand Tighten **Chapter 11**

**Peeta’s POV**

Of course, as soon as it was announced that Peeta and Katniss were having a baby, the press ate the news up. They were flooded with phone calls from the reporters wanting all the details. It was so silly to Peeta since it was so early in the pregnancy. There wasn't really much to tell now, other than they were expecting, and that it would be due sometime in late September.

Once the initial furor died down, he and Katniss settled into the process of expecting a baby. She had some morning sickness, but not much. When the nausea would overcome her, Peeta would follow her and hold her hair back as she held her head over the toilet. Luckily, this part passed quickly.

But, oh, did she have cravings! Peeta had heard about that women would want and ask for strange foods during pregnancy, but his wife took the cake. She wanted to munch on pickles all day long, and would gobble up multiple peanut butter and banana sandwiches in one sitting. And, of course, he was continually baking to keep a large supply of cheese buns at the ready. The amount of food that Katniss could eat was highly impressive.

After learning that he was to become a father, Peeta also made another decision. He wanted to be there for Katniss more than anything through this, and that meant he needed to sacrifice some things himself. He made a call to Haymitch to let him know.

"I've decided that I'm not going to make that movie next month," Peeta told the agent. "I need to be here with Katniss."

Haymitch let out a breath. "The studio won't like it, kid." He grumbled. "It's kind of short notice for them to recast."

"I know that," Peeta said. "That's why I've asked Finnick if he would do it. I actually think he would be a better fit for the role than I would. It's time he had a lead part anyway. He said yes and can start if they like him. I know they will."

"I'll call the producers." the agent conceded. "Let them know and see if they would be willing to see Finnick."

"Thanks Haymitch. You really are the best."

"You can thank me by naming your kid after his old Uncle Haymitch, you know?" Peeta couldn't help but laugh at the thought of telling Katniss that they would have to name their child that. As much as she loved his agent, too, she would die at the idea, he knew.

"How about I send you a nice bottle of your favorite scotch?" Peeta offered instead. "We don't know if it will be a boy or girl yet anyway."

"Alright, alright. Have it your way. Let me get on the phone with the higher ups. I'll let you know."

Hanging up, Peeta felt confident of his plan working, and went back to focusing on his wife. She was in her second trimester now and really beginning to show. He had noticed that the cameras of the paparazzi were once again following them lately, all hoping to try and get a picture of his wife with her growing belly. Peeta had spotted them the past couple of times they had walked to the meadow. Katniss was taking it all in stride so far. As long as they weren't totally in her face, she could handle it. Now, Peeta found her on the couch, reading a book about what to expect during pregnancy, and a book of baby names on the coffee table. A list of specific names was next to it.

"Come up with any that you like?" he asked her.

"A few," she smiled. "See what you think." Peeta picked up the paper and looked it over. They spent the next hour discussing them and actually coming to an agreement. A name if it was a boy and one if it was a girl. The two of them had decided early on that they were not going to find out before the baby was born what the gender would be. Both wanted to be surprised. But, at the same time, Peeta was glad they would be prepared no matter what the baby was.

Next, he and Katniss worked over weeks on planning the nursery. It would have to be in neutral tones, but still nice. Peeta was ecstatic as he himself painted the walls a sunny yellow color. It made him think of the dandelions they saw each year in the meadow. Katniss always loved the time of year when they came out; saying they always gave her hope. He knew that this color would brighten her day when she came in to rock and see the baby. Together, they chose a beautiful wood crib, with matching dresser for clothes.

In the seventh month, a shower was planned. Although Katniss didn't want the fuss, Annie and Prim needled her until she finally agreed to it. It was the middle of July, and a hot humid Saturday when the guests filtered in to District 12. The girls had hung a sign that said "Welcome Baby!" and mixed up the punch and refreshments as people arrived. Along with her sister and friend, of course Madge and Effie had been invited, along with some of the other Celebrity No Name Significant Other Club members that Katniss had befriended in the past couple of years.

It was a lively group, and although he was sort of out of place amongst all the women, Peeta was happy to see Katniss' gleam over each and every gift. Effie made them all laugh at her gift of baby sunglasses and a little onesie that said "Future Superstar!" His wife, of course, rolled her eyes at this. At the end, Prim and Annie brought out their gift-a beautiful rocking chair for the nursery. Katniss was overwhelmed.

"OH, it's wonderful," she gushed. "I'll love it when I have to be up in the middle of the night. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome," Annie told her. "You can return the favor in a few months." She began to rub her own stomach. In realization, Katniss ran and embraced her friend. Peeta included his own excitement at the news.

"Congratulations!" He said as he gave her a hug around her shoulders. "Finnick must be thrilled."

"He is," she gushed. "He won't let me do much of anything right now. I'm amazed he let me come today! But, he's been busy working on the movie you let him have. Thank you for that."

"It's not a problem. I knew he would be great. I know how he feels too. I have to watch Katniss like a hawk, or she would be out even now running around the woods hunting with Gale." Peeta looked over at his wife, who was giving him the glare that he knew so well.

"I would be fine!" she argued. "But I can't really get around anyway with this belly." They laughed and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

After the party, everyone left, and what he and Katniss termed "Countdown to Zero Hour" began. Katniss continued to get more uncomfortable and grumpier as she got closer. Each visit, the doctor would check on the baby and let them know that it was doing fine. They only had to give it time.

Just their luck, Peeta was sound asleep when he was nudged awake. He looked at the clock to see it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Peeta," Katniss was almost gasping. "I think it's time. My water just broke." She had been some contractions earlier in the day, but this was truly the sign that they were about to become parents. He got up and quickly dressed, grabbed Katniss' prepared suitcase, and helped her walk to the car. Her contractions were getting closer. Peeta drove hurriedly to the hospital, and drove up to the curb. He was shocked by the sight that met them there.

As he pulled up, a group of people ran straight up to the car, cameras raised and flashes going off. _Oh, no. Now? God, they must have been waiting around here for weeks just waiting for this._ He turned to Katniss.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He told her. He could see she was unnerved and fuming, but not at him.

"Just get me inside," she finally said, "then find a way to get them away from me while I give birth to our child."

"As you wish," and he immediately flew into action. Peeta got an orderly who brought out a wheelchair to take Katniss into the hospital. He walked next to her as the cameras continued clicking. Once at the reception desk, he made sure she was okay, and then went back outside to face the wolves.

"Listen guys," he tried to say with a smile. "Yes, Katniss is in labor. I am asking that you please give us some space and privacy while our baby is born. I will come back and talk with you afterwards."

The crowd of reporters seemed to be mollified at this, and Peeta quickly went back inside. Katniss had been taken to a delivery room where he was prepared and led to join her. It was amazing how in just a short time, her contractions seemed closer and stronger. He went by her side and took her hand.

"We have some privacy for now." he informed her. "I told them I would give them the news after the baby is born."

"I guess I should have expected it," she said in between her breathing. "It's always going to be like this, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," he conceded as he watched her. Looking at the monitor that was set up, he told her, "You're doing great." And he meant that in more ways than one.

For the next hour or so, it went on like that, with Katniss breathing through her increasing contractions, and the doctor coming to check on her every ten minutes. Finally, she was asked to start pushing. As he saw the grueling pain written on her face, Peeta couldn't help but wish he could take it away from her. He was amazed as he watched her work to bring their child into the world. Eventually, he was able to see a head sticking out, and then with one final push, the entire body came out. There was a lot of flurried movement, but within a couple of minutes, he heard the best sound, the first cry of his newborn child.

"It's a girl," the doctor told them. "Let us clean her up and we'll bring her back to you." She let Peeta cut the cord connecting his daughter to Katniss before the tiny creature was taken away. He went back up to his wife and kissed her in thanks for the gift she had just given him. They looked each other in the eyes for a few minutes, and soon a bundle wrapped in pink was given to them.

Katniss opened up the blanket a little bit to see their daughter. She had a mass of dark hair on her head, and when she opened her eyes later on, he could see that they were of the color that matched his own.

"She's perfect." He commented. "Emma Grace. It fits." Then getting up and walking to the door he continued, "I better go and keep my promise to the wolves out there."

Katniss smiled. "Go out there and get 'em, Mr. Movie Star. We'll be here when you get back."

The rest of the hospital visit was spent in relative peace. Two days later, they were released to go home, and Peeta settled in to life with a newborn baby. Midnight feedings and diaper changes became routine, and before they knew it, Emma was two months old, and Peeta had to begin shooting his next movie.

They all travelled to the Capitol, as he wanted Katniss and the baby close by. He had a couple of days before the filming was to start, so they could settle in. Prim came to dinner the second night, and was in awe of her new niece.

"She's beautiful," his sister in law remarked. "You know, I think you owe me big time."

"Owe you?" Katniss scoffed. "How do you explain that?"

"Let's see," the girl smirked. "You are married to the biggest movie star in the country, and now have a gorgeous baby girl. I think I had a little something to do with that by placing a certain person's name into a certain contest." She glanced knowingly at her sister.

"Don't get so high and mighty, little duck." Katniss replied, making Prim roll with laughter. They finished the evening together, and walked Prim to the door.

"Take care, Prim." they both said as she was leaving. Katniss gave her a hug and Peeta heard her quietly adds, "And thank you."

Being left alone after that, Peeta headed to the balcony of the condo. Looking out over the city, memories of a few years previous entered his mind. How lonely he had been, and how things had totally changed in such a short time. He was just gazing out and Katniss joined him with the baby in her arms. He placed his arm around them and they looked out together.

"It's beautiful out here," his wife remarked. "You looked like you were in deep thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Actually," he began. "I was remembering that this is where it all started. I was standing right here looking at this same view when Haymitch decided he was going to help me. Now I have you and Emma. Little did I know that night."

Katniss laughed. "We'll have quite a story to tell her when she gets older, won't we?

"Why not start now?" Peeta offered. "You're the expert on good stories. We should start telling them to her early. What would it say?"

His wife looked down at their little girl and began. "It would say, there once was a famous actor who wanted to find someone special, so his wise mentor created a contest to have one lucky girl win a date with him. The actor picked a girl whose sneaky sister had entered her name. They met and went out on that date, and in time they fell in love. Though they were from different worlds, they managed to bring them together. Then, the actor asked the girl to marry him. And she did, and ended up having the most amazing little girl whom they love more than anything." Katniss finished then looked up at him. "How was that?"

"Fantastic," Peeta replied. "Sounds like a fairy tale. How does it end?"

"Like every fairy tale," Katniss whispered to him over their sleeping newborn. "They lived happily ever after."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it....THE END!!! I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear any comments, messages, or reviews you leave! Thanks so much to all who have read the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I welcome any comments and messages!


End file.
